The TARDIS in Beacon
by TheReplication
Summary: After running around and saving the Universe... again, The Doctor decides to take a little vacation outside of his own universe, but then realizes that the TARDIS doesn't like that and tries to get back in, but something went wrong and now The Doctor finds a new companion, an orange haired girl named Nora Valkyrie. Now there adventures are Just. Getting. Started.
1. Girl with the orange hair

Far in the distance of the universe, The Doctor is struggling in his TARDIS alone trying through time and space, unknowing in when or where he will turn up in this endless space. But he struggled to keep the TARDIS intact, but it just kept blaring, steaming, and practically breaking at the seams, in very harsh turbulence throughout the cosmos, " **Come on now! Don't fail on me! Your lifespan is nearly 1 million you're not about to give up now are you?** " the doctor yells at the TARDIS as he's trying to unwind up and hold on the levers within his reach, but then suddenly a disturbance happened to the fabric of space and time, as a whole to rip open right in front of him.

 **"Oh blast, what is it now?** " then suddenly him and the TARDIS were falling, just falling out of nothingness, like falling through a bottomless pit that kept going, and going, and Going, until finally it's stopped, the TARDIS and the Doctor have crashed onto a remote area that seemed unfamiliar and near be impossible.

Soon after the crash the doctor woke up after being unconscious from the fall, " **Ah… Bloody hell… ugh** " he says to himself as he struggles to stand up, and when he finally got on his feet he looked around see everything still intact, well everything except a small hose that was attached from the TARDIS core,

" **Agh, not again, it's going to take me weeks to connect that, Again** " he groans and millions saying that was the fuel to power up the TARDIS to time travel again, but despite that he could still travel.

" **But where am I anyway**." he asks himself as he sends away a little bit of steam from the TARDIS core and tries to look at the monitor, but all he could see was that he was in the middle of nowhere in the forest,

" **Well, this must be earth** " he says with a little bit of uncertainty in his tone knowing that one of his friends might still be on here, so with that assumption he grabbed his coat and walked right out of the TARDIS door, but right after he opened with its iconic door squeak he then saw a face, the face of that of someone being in awe of what she had just witnessed, and to the Doctor's response to this he raised both his eyebrows and with his eyes, wide open he let out a small smile and chuckle to go with it, and waved his hand and said,

" **Hello,** " but that didn't make it any better, for the young girl stood there frozen to what see saw. A blue box that just appeared out of nowhere, just fell out of thin air, the young woman was wearing a bright pink skirt, a white shirt that also had a jacket on the back and a hole in the shape of a heart in the front, pink gloves and some armor surrounding her waist, and she carried with her a massive hammer that seemed impossible for any ordinary person to lift much less use in combat,

" **Are you alright?** " He asked her as he waved his hand in front of her face to see if she is still available. But this course of action caused her to shake your head in come into realization,

" _ **Wha- how did- you- I- and- … WHAAA?**_ " the young girl says, completely baffled of what she just saw, a box that came out of thin air? It was an impossibly, but this made her gather her thoughts and spoke more clearly.

" ** _Oh, okay, okay, okay okay okay okay, First off I need to know something, What, is, That?!_** " she asked the Doctor as she is pointing right at the TARDIS. The Doctor turned around and looked back her,

" **Oh that? Well uh, that's a TARDIS, my um…** " the Doctor then rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out what to do, but then out of the blue the young woman had an epiphany and figured it out,

" ** _*gasp* Your a Space-aged alien from another planet and you crashed landed here by mistake as you were trying to find your way home but something malfunctioned and now your here, in the middle of the the world of ruins, in the forbidden forest!_** " she told him with such passion Glee and high fast speeching, but the Doctor looked at her with such amazement that he had only one question to ask her,

" **Uh… Who are you? Exactly**." Then she looked at him with such confidence, knowing that She is the first to Ever made Alien contact, and told her her full name.

" ** _My name is Nora Vlkyrie! And I'm a Huntress!_** " She says as she lifts her hammer high in the air, striking a pose. The Doctor then made a smile and laughed a bit after she did a near accurate assumption,

" **That's Good. Vary Good! Now, could you please tell me, Where Exactly am I on Earth?** " he asks as he looked around a bit see where Nora could have came from, obviously she must have a camp or a station near by, but Nora wanted to take a closer look at The Doctor, invading his personal space she searched him, patting him down and poking him to see what would happen, and is he made of.

" **ah! quit it**." The Doctor yelps as Nora pokes the ticklish part of his body, his under arm on the left side.

" ** _Oop, sorry, Just wanted to see if your not made of, Slime or Metal or something like that. heh_** "

" **Well, I'm not, and could you Please tell me where I am Exactly?** " The Doctor was then cut off from his question as Nora began her endless talking.

" ** _Although, it would be cool if you were and of cores it would be gross if your were slime but Metal! Hah, that would be So Cool! But then again What Is in space? Is the moon Really made of cheese? Or maybe It's like a Really large pancake that reflects sunlight, then again the moon is ripped apart, but eh, who cares, details details. And are the Starts in the sky Really Like diamonds? You must vary rich then! like Richie Rich rich! You know I've always thought that they where large balls of gas burning from millions of miles away. but who knows, and Speaking of Who, Who are You?_** **"** she finally stops as her face was right up at The Doctor's.

" **Um… I'm The Doctor…** " as his words trailed off his head was still a bit spinning of all the fast talking Nora did.

" ** _Okay. But Doctor Who?_** " she asks his as invades more of his personal space and with a big smile slapped on her face.

" **Just the Doctor.** "

" ** _The Doctor?_** "

" **Yes**."

" _ **oh… Well That's weird. What kind of a name is 'The Doctor'?**_ "

" **Mmm, Just a name.** "

" ** _Yeah but a Doctor of What? Medicine? Science? of the Grimm?… Alien space Grimm science? What?_** " she desperately asks him as she shook the Doctor's coat.

" **Aah! It's only the Doctor! And Would you Please Stop Shaking Me**!" she then stops.

" _ **Sorry, It's just so Exiting see a Real Life Alien Here. HaHa! Wait until I tell Ren about this, He's gonna feel so silly for calling Me silly that, 'Aliens don't exists and other stuff like that.**_ "

" **Yes well, that would be something, Well, since I am here, Why don't we go to where you came from? Maybe I can find something to fix my ship.** "

" _ **Oh sure!**_ " she says with such glee and happiness on her face, just thinking, bringing an alien back at the academy.

 _(( **Intro** ))_

Later on when they reached the grounds of the campus The Doctor seemed interested of all of the this new type of society that he had just entered, seeing all of the students gathered together and working as one for a sort of combat training, but as they were walking around the school, Nora was talking the entire time, but luckily the Doctor happen to have some earplugs with him this time ones that Nora or anyone for that matter could not see him have them installed, but when they reached this one specific building The Doctor stopped and sees what he could find. He took off the earplugs and asked Nora what was in the building,

" ** _Huh? Oh, That's the Headmaster's office, She Vary scary but She does have some really Cool gadgets, some say that they came from the sky! Ah! Can you believe that?_** " the Doctor looked at Nora with a bit of consent and tells her that I could Be something not of this world.

" _ **Seriously? Cool!**_ "

" **Oh yes, Cool, or completely dangerous.** " he tells her with a smile on his face, just having the thought of not know what there could be in the Headmaster's building keeps the Doctor's blood pumping with excitement.

" **Now Then, shall we have a look?** "

" _ **Oh No, we can't**_."

" **Why not?** "

" _ **Cause no one is alowed in there during this time of day.**_ " Nora explained as she stops him from entering, The Doctor then looked up high at the building then turned around as his curiosity was peeked, he had never seen this place before, after all of his years of travel on Earth, he never seen a place like this, he turned to Nora and agreed to stay with her until he can find a way to fix the TARDIS,

" **Umm, hey Miss Vlkyrie,** "

" _ **heh, just call me Nora, everyone does**_."

" **right, um, You have anything to eat? being in space and all, you do lose track of time and forget to eat. Well, mostly eat**."

" _ **Oh, sure! We got a cafeteria near by, Let's just hope that there isn't another food fight again. hehe.**_ " she says as she remembers the time that she cause a massive food fight a couple of months ago.

" **O-kay, well let's get a move on, shall we?** "

" _ **Okie-dokie!**_ " she laughs a little at The Doctor's funny accent.

 **((Well that's all for today, I'll make another one later on. If you guys enjoyed this. This was my First attempt to make a Fan-Fic, and right now I'm asking you all, Why do you think of it? Give me your honest opinion, even if it hurts, I wanna know what I've got right and what I've got wrong. Okay well, Until Next Time.))  
**


	2. Out in the stars

Soon after, they went up into the cafeteria and as they were approaching the building the Doctor could smell something good, something he has been craving for a while now,

" ***sniff* say Nora, What are they serving today? It smells good** " he say with hunger on his face.

 _" **Just a lame-o lunch, I think it was called... fish-fingers and, custered? Blah** " _she says with a bit of a disgusted face, nobody really like that kind of lunch they served here in Beacon, bu on some occasions they do served good food.

" **Ooo, Oh I Love fishfingers. Well Come On Now! Allos-y!** " the Doctor then grabbed Nora by the hand and pulled her in the cafeteria, it was obvious to her that the Doctor hasn't eaten any food for a good long while and it would seem that at any moment he could pop off her hand, _'Geez he's a hungry one'_ Nora said to herself as they when on inside.

As we all know, the Doctor like to make ether make a Dramatic or Funny entrance when really driven to a certain goal.

" ***blasts open both doors* Alright! Now, I have a Vary important Question for all of you! And I need it Straight forward!** " he says as he stands with a stern serious face as if he was about to destroy a Cybermen fleet.

" **... Which way is to the Fishfnigers and Custard?** " there was they a pause of confusion mixed with silence, until a young red hooded girl stood up and pointed to the end of the hall,

 ** _"That Way Sir!"_** she said with both a confident serious face, but with a bit of a smile behind it, the doctor looked at her and asked,

 **"And Who are You?"**

 ** _"Uh, Ruby Rose?"_**

" **Well, 'Ruby', Thank you for the assets** "

 ** _"oh, uh, Yeah! Your welcome!"_** she then later sat back down, a bit confused of what just happened but then started to laugh a little as she thought about it a bit more, _'Heh, what a weirdo_ ' she said to herself in her head.

" **Okay! let's see what good foods we have here.** " The Doctor said as he rubs his two hands together and approaches the large window that serves the food, there he helped himself with some FishSticks, bananas, carrots, a few muffins and DEFIANTLY NO PEARS. He then walks to a near by table but before he sat down Nora waved her hands to get the Doctor's attention and to get her to sit near her with the rest of her teammates, The Doctor then gets up but as he was walking towards the table, Cardin decides to have a bit of 'fun' with the 'new guy' by chucking a tomato at the Doctor, but as we all know the Doctor is clever an is able to Calculate and Determine the trajectory of where the object is about to hit, so with a powerful brain that he has, he has not only able to doge the tomato but he was also able to redirect it by matching the same speed of the object (tomato) with his tray and quickly slide and sling-shot the object back at Cardin as the Doctor made a slick spin in order for the tomato to make a messy splatter on Cardin's face.

" **You know, if you wanted to prank someone Make sure that there not a Highly intelligent being that can see and calculate objects a thousand times faster then the average human.** " he says as the whole cafeteria became in Awe at first then busted out laughing at Cardin as he stormed out the building with pieces of tomato dripping off his face.

" ** _Wow! That Was Awesome!_** " Nora said as she flew her arms in the air, then grabs a hold of Ren interrupting him from trying to have a calm, Normal meal. " _ **You see Ren! This is Him! This is the guy I was Talking about! The Alien!**_ "

" _Nora, it's not nice to call foreigners 'Aliens', it's disrespectful_ " Ren says as he takes a sip of his beverage.

" _ **But Didn't you see what he did!? It was Awesome!**_ "

"So was Pyrrah at the Tournament last week." Jaune said as he chewed a bit of food in his mouth.

" _My point exactly_ " Ren replied.

 _"Oh, you thought I was Adequate Jaune?"_ Pyrrah asked with her face turning slightly red by Jaune's comment.

"Well Yeah! *swallows his food* You were pretty great." he gestured, then Pyrrha started to grow a close connection with Jaune as she shut the whole world out...

" **Tournament?** " the Doctor asks, butting in on Pyrrha's moment.

" _ **Oh Yeah! You don't know, Well, every year all the different kingdoms of Remanent actually come together to one location to have a Brawl to see which of the four kingdoms are the best! It's really cool, no one dies and pretty bloodless so it's all good game.**_ " Nora explains with her usually fast talking way, though this time it seemed to be short, then she took a Big bite out of stack of pancakes she had before her.

" **Oh I see, and I take it that You made the top ranks?** " The Doctor asked Pyrrha, but she did not respond as Pyrrha is in her own little world thinking about how Jaune would be a great " _Lover_ " Jaune would be.

" **...Okay, you seem to be in your own little world, That's fine. So, I've noticed that you all seem to have an explicit weapon of choice, why is that? If this Tournament That intense?** " he asks team JNPR.

" _Well no, the reason why we have these weapons if to fend off creature called Grimm._ " Ren replied to the Doctor's question.

" **What's a Grimm?** " he dared to ask for in reality the Doctor himself have never even heard of these creatures and much less on what they are.

" _The Creatures of Grimm are a dark force, entities born from Darkness itself, through out most human history and even to this day we do not know what point of origin did these creatures come from, however we Do know that Grimm hunt people who have darkness in there heart and have no reason or remorse to whoever they kill, they destroy because it's in there nature. They are the Dark, and we are the Light._ " Ren replied with a calm yet serious tone in his voice as he explained what are Grimm to the Doctor.

" **Ah, I see... Well, I certainly would like meet these Grimm up close.** "

"Uh, I don't think you would want to do that." Jaune said a bit worried that He might be dragged into this.

" **Why Not?** "

"Oh uh, you see um..."

" **What? You scared or something?** "

"What!? No! I just... I-I have a Doctor's appointment that day, Yeah."

" **Oh, well I'm The Doctor, maybe I can help** "

"N-nah That's okay, besides you don't even know what's my medical needs, Eheh."

" **I don't need to.** " the Doctor then took out his Sonic Screwdriver and scanned him to see what 'disabilities' does he have. " **Huh, well isn't that interesting, it says here that you are the Fattest Liar I've ever come across.** "

"Well, I- ... Aw." he groaned

" _ **Don't feel bad Jaune, we're just gonna go into the most dangerous part of the Forbidden Forest and most likely lose a limb or two, and Maybe get horribly scared for life and never able to see everything the same again as long as you could possibly live... I forget where I was going with this.**_ " Nora said with a not-so-subtle way.

"Aw, gee thanks Nora" Jaune said sarcastically to her.

" **Yeah, dangerous which is why, 'Jaune' is not coming, no one is.** " the Doctor explained,

 **" WHAT?** **"** team JNPR exclaimed in unison.

 _"Wait, I know why I said 'What', and why you two said 'What', but Why did You say 'What'?"_ Pyrrha asked Jaune after snapping out of her fantasy.

"Well, I just realized I've finally gotten invited to somewhere And I turned it down, and Now I'm not allowed to go." Jaune explained.

" **Well, simple. I can't risk anyone getting killed on this investigation. The last thing I want is a casualty on someone's life on my watch.** " he tells the team in a serious manner.

" _ **But you Are gonna need someone to Guide you right?**_ " Nora asks, Knowing that the Doctor has No Idea where's where in the World of Remnant.

" **Well... That's true...** " the Doctor admittedly agreed

" ** _Welp That's Settles it! I Am Now Officially Your Companion!_** " She says as she stands on the table with one foot on the seat and one foot on the table, " _ **And together, We shall Seek the Thrills of the World!**_ " she continues as she shouts as if she has declared victory, and Ren having to do one of his face-palms. But it wasn't long until a Certain blond student reacted to the words, 'Thrill' and 'Seeking' inn the same sentence.

 **"** Did Someone Say Thrill Seeking!? **"** Yang says with a glee face as she quickly zips in to know What kind of Thrill there talking about.

" _ **Er... No, it was just an expression...**_ " Nora said with a bit of a 'sorry regret' in her tone,

 **"** Oh, well that's disappointing- **"** Yang says as she's walking away but then stops and realizes a increase of numbers in Team JNPR, she then turns to look at the new guy in school. **"** Oh, Well Hello~ **"** she says with a flirty demeanor in her tone.

" **Hello, I'm the Doctor** " he says with a quirky smile.

 **"** Oooh~ Your British, That's hot. **"** Yang says as she scoots Ren away just to sit next to him.

" **Well, not really Although I did picked up the accent along the way. Interesting isn't it?** " the Doctor explains.

 **"** Uh-hu, whatever makes you talk like a hottie. **"** Yang flirts as she tilts her head and ever so slightly slicks her lips seductively.

" **Um, Okay well, How soon do you think you are willing to show me around? I like to familiarize myself with my surroundings so I can get a good feel on the whole thing.** " The Doctor asks as he gets up and fits and fixes his suit.

" ** _I would think, around 14:45? At the most._** "

" **Alright, I can't wait till then. See you in a couple of hours.** " He says as he bids ado to his new companion as he gets up and starts heading out the building. And as he heads out Yang asks Nora why does he refer himself as 'The Doctor', but Nora explained that that is just his name is all.  
And so it starts as the Academy bell rings, for class has started.

* * *

 **(( Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Man I had No Idea that there were actual people that read my shiz, and Like it. Thanks. And hopefully I can post at least 2-3 chapters a week, If I can. So "THANK YOU GUYS So Much Watching If You Liked It! PUNCH THE LIKE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS! And, High fives all around, *WHA-PSH, WHA-PSH* Thank You Guys and I Will SEE ALL YOU DUDES... IN THE NEXT VIDE- **i mean, **CHAPTER!))**


	3. Technician? Er- I mean

As Nora was in class with Ren by her side she couldn't help but doze off and fell to sleep during Professor Oobleck's lecture on how there could be some High possibility that Beings from another world could be out there among the starts, or how they could be here on this planet right Now, as he puts on a Fez for, just because. But right in the middle of his lecture the doors swung open in his class, and with that loud bang it woke-up a dazed and confused Nora,

"Bow ties!" she yelled when she awoken, and when she did she saw the Doctor with a Sonic Screwdriver at hand and what seems to be him following some sort of object that the Screwdriver was blinking it's light towards, not realizing that he has just entered a classroom be bumped into the green haired Professor.

"Oh, sorry." The Doctor said to him but was then stopped when the professor said to him,

"Wait just a Moment!" as he zipped right next to the Doctor seeing his contraption and then with a blur, quick motion she snatches it out of the Doctor's hand and examines it, tilting up his glasses to have a better look.

"huh? Oi! Give it back." the Doctor says to him as snatches it back.

"Oh, sorry I got bit curious as to What your doing and What is that Contraption you have there, I certainly Never have Seen Such a Remarkable Device Quite like Yours before, and Speaking of Which What are you Doing here? We are in the middle of a class, Are you the Technician or a Faculty?" he asks him with an energized and quick-to-the-point attitude.

"Um..." the Doctor then looked at all the students in the room then looked back at him, "...Yes! Yes I am, and by the Looks of all this, this place is a mess, Look you got your wiring all backwards and lights unstable and the Floo- Look At the Floor right here," the Doctor then walked a little to the bit of floor board that was near him and started to jump and bounce on it, "Oh yeah, No. This is a Completely, unqualified room to be teaching, You're lucky I came in the nick of time."

"oh dear..." the Professor said as he looked around and looked at the Doctor, "Well I suppose You Might wanna That, After Class. As you can see I Am Teaching."

"Quite aright, I best be off then-" the Doctor then looks at the chalkboard behind him, seeing a mistranslated alien writing, "... That's wrong, and I'll be seeing you later."

"Whoa, Hang on." The professor said as he zipped towards the Doctor and turned him around and brought him to the board, "Exactly What do you mean, 'That's wrong'? I've compiled and decoded this ancient inscription from an artifact long, Long ago in the Ruins outside of the city! And with all the research, We have come to a conclusion that it says," he then puts his finger on the chalkboard and reads, "Hope in our Universe."

"... uh, no. It says, 'Bathroom next right' in Glvininian. From the planet Galvinight, home of the Prolinans, lovely people, bit of a selfish race." the Doctor replies as he turns to the class for a moment and turns back at Oobleck as the laughter from the students slipped a bit, but the professor just stood there a bit of a confused look on his face as his glasses slipped a little, revealing his eyes. He then snapped out of it and said,

"Hold on, now how would you know that? Your just a Custodian."

"Custodian- Er, yes, no Yes." the Doctor replies with a bit of a instated face at first but then he just shakes his head and flails his hands and claps them together, "Well, part time. I have hobbies." he says with a hidden smile in his face.

"Um, Excuse me Professor, shouldn't we be focusing on the class instead of debating with this, dirty Custodian?" Weiss Schnee says with annoyance and a bit of sass in her tone.

"Oi, I'll have you know that I have Vary Well Hygiene, Ice Princess." he says as he snaps back at Weiss, but she just responds with,

"Who Starts Nicknames!?" but then she just glares at Yang sitting three seats from her with a face that tries to hold a smile. Just the the bell for the next period rang the all the students in the class got up and headed out the door with Nora telling the Doctor that She'll see her later after, also with the Professor then told them,

"Right Then! Chapter 4, Next Week! Study."and then looked Doctor him as they both stared at each other down, and then things got quite, Too Quite, then without warning he then came at the Doctor and pinned him against the chalkboard and brought his face right up to the Doctor's, "Who are you? ... I know that the Academy did Not assigned any new people to work here, and if they did, there would have been a gathering. So Who, Are, You?" he says with such threat and seriousness.

"I, told you. Just the technician-" the Doctor tells him before he was cut off,

"Drop the act!... I don't know what you want, or where you are from, but there is one thing your should know, this place is defended. You try anything, you Will NOT, be taken lightly..." he threatens with caution.

"Uh... Sure. Could you let me go now?" the Doctor asks, then the professor does what he asked and let's him go an when he did something caught the corner of his eye, it was Nora standing there a bit confused onto what's going on as she just arrived to the dispute at the last minute.

"Is, everything okay?" Nora asks as to what happened.

"Oh everything's alright Nora, just, the professor just showed me a tactical defense on someone who might be dumb enough to try and steal a weapon on you." he lies as the Doctor tries and help cover up the teacher's hidden aggressiveness to protecting this school.

"Oh, Alright. But um, can i see you outside for a bit? Mr... Techno guy." Nora says as she too was trying to hide the Doctor's identity.

"Vary well then, I'm glade to have met you Mr. Oobleck, hope we can meet again some time and have a good spot for chest. Eh?" he then pats the professor's sholder as he exits the room, with Oobleck giving the Doctor a glare, sensing that he might be up to something.

Later on as Nora and the Doctor were just walking on about in the Academe Nora asked him what he was looking for? And then the Doctor replied, "Ah, just a fluke. I thought something came up but, nah."

"Hm, well you could've fooled me. Still, what you did in class was pretty funny." she says as she buds her elbow onto the Doctor's side as a gesture. They both chuckle as they were walking but then the Doctor asked if there have been any unusual activities around this area? But she simply just doesn't recall, aside from the Grimm invasion.

"Oh, shame. Well, I guess it's not too bad a bit of investigation around these parts, seeing as how there's some Strange activities I've picked up here." the Doctor says as he takes out and fiddles with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Ooh, Adventure!? Wait, don't you need to repair your, ship?" Nora asks.

"Yeah well, what's a bit of fun on the side of it? Come on!" he then pats Nora's shoulder and starts running towards the runway of the airships, as Nora proceeded behind him, laughing as she chases him around the runway, this went on for a while until they took there fun back at team JNPR's dorm room, but as they were entering the building a dark entity from a far became quite interested on this new personnel, in fact She thought to herself, 'What kind of man just shows up in the middle nowhere with no name, no alias, no record, no anything, not even a face in the data files and just Waltz in to the academy and get's away with everything and everyone?' and with this thought, she then turns to Mercury and Emerald and says,

"Why don't we give Nora's new friends our extensive welcoming to Beacon Academy?"

* * *

 **((Hope you all liked that chapter, sorry it took a while, school, band, the other fan-fic i wrote, all that biz. So anyway I listened to all of ya and Yes, I have fixed the fonts, I wanted to do something different before but I guess it just seemed distracting to you all so There, Happy? Well anyway, I hope you lot can have vary Happy Holidays or Whenever you read this, So "Thank you all so much watc-** Er **Reading this Chapter, if you wanna read more then please give me a 'Like' and let me know, and as Always, I Will See YOU, in the next one. Bu-Bye!"))**


	4. Home of every book under the Sun

"Nora, you know he can't stay here." Ren says as he's on the computer doing his homework, as Nora hugs Ren tightly in plead for the Doctor to stay Just for a few nights as the Doctor was looking around a bit,

"He won't cause too much trouble! Please? Pleeeeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee?" Nora says as she intensely stares at Ren while she is coming close up to his face until both there foreheads were touching. Ren then gave a sigh and looked at the Doctor and asked,

"How do I know your are what you say you are? Who are you?" the Doctor then looked back at Ren and simply said,

"I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor Who?" Ren glared as to make sure he is not hiding anything, but the Doctor just gave a crack of smile and a chuckle as he went up Ren and sat on the bed near him,

"I am the Doctor, that's all you ever need to know. I don't mean any harm to anyone, I'm just looking for parts to repair my craft and then I will be on my way." the Doctor says, then Ren gave a reply

"And how long will that take?"

"it's hard to say, Hours? Days? Weeks? Months?... Years? ... But! Never the less, I am definitely, NOT from around here." he says as he jumps up after that serious moment and gives a twirl around to look at the whole room again. "By they way where is everyone? I spot 2 beds in this room and I know there's 2 others in that room and theirs more then enough cloths here and quite frankly I don't think your the kind of person that would read..." he then picks up a comic book, "And X-Ray and Vav comic... Well, at least there's some good for of literature here, Anyway besides that, Where have they gone?"

"I think there in the training room." Ren replies as he gets right on back to doing his homework.

"So, he can stay?" Nora asks hoping that her space-friend can show her all kinds of wonderful things.

"Until his air craft is mobile again... he can." Ren informs. Then Nora gave a 'sqee' and gave Ren a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, this then forces Ren to turn a bit of red on his face.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Nora tells him hugging as swerving him around a bit, then she headed out the door and grabbed the Doctor's shoulder and headed on out. As soon as they headed out the door they then bumped right into a young little Rose who was carrying some heavy books.  
"Oh, sorry Ruby. Didn't see ya there heh."

"ow... That's alright, didn't see you ether, the books impaired my vision so I could not see." Ruby said as rubbed her head, then the Doctor softly said to himself 'where have I heard that before?...' then helped her up and picked up her books. "So where you tow headed to-? ... Wait, didn't I see you in the Cafeteria before?" she asked.

"Yup, so, You must be the Ruby that Nora talked about before. Pleasure to meet you." the Doctor responds.

"Like-wise. Well, it was nice to see you again but I have a ton of, BORING homework to do, so I guess I'll see you later." Ruby tells them both as she then headed in her dorm carrying the books.

"Well, she was nice." the Doctor says

"Yeah but she does pretty good in combat." Nora replies as they both headed out on finding things to repair the TARDIS, but of course they can't really find stuff in the Academy so instead they will have to go into town and find things that can repair a, highly advanced alien ship that can time-travel and go though the multiverse. Well, not everyone is perfect.

Soon later they have arrived in a small town in Vale, with all the people going on about there daily lives, as the Doctor and Nora were sight-seeing everything around them and Nora chattering and all hyped-up at that fact that she is teaching a space-age alien all these cultures and traditions that Vale as well as Remnant has to offer, and teaching him all she Can remember and learned in Remnant's history.  
They stopped at lots of department stores and places with technology, as far as to go to a weapon's manufacturing store to see if they can find a component to fix the connection tube for the core command room and control deck, but they have found nothing, it was soon becoming dark and they decided to head back but before they did the Doctor wanted to check out a book to better understand the culture of what Vale has, since the was Nora put it, the Doctor could only understand how to create a pancake with a chocolaty center and some churros to go with it. They entered the book store and a man who has a slight resemblance to a Sabertooth greats them with, "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to Every book under the sun. "

"Hello Tukson, just looking about were not gonna be here for too long." the Doctor said as grabbed a near by book and does a super-speed read of it and puts it back down, "Aw, cute ending." they then proceeded to look around as Nora grabbed a fary tail book about the 'Three Maidens' and the 'Huntsman and Huntress' the Doctor then went up to the counter where Tukson was labeling prices on books,

"How can I help you sir?" Tukson asked as he put down the objects in his hands to talk to the Doctor,

"uh yeah, do you happen to have a book that tells the history of Vale, by any chance?"

"Hmh, I believe we do, it should be in the shelf labeled Documents over there."

"Oh thanks, by the way, does this kingdom's military defenses happen to have space flight technology?"

"Space...? No, I don't think..."

"Oh, well, thanks anyway." the Doctor says, then heads on over to the shelf and looks for a book, unfortunately he did not find the proper book he was looking for, however he did find a book that talks about a mysterious crystal called 'Dust'. The Doctor then thought to himself that 'Alright, maybe this won't be too bad, at least it's something to have a better grasp on, plus it's a nice thick one so it has to be good.' he then went up to the counter and handed the book to Tukson, but then realized he didn't have any money, but not to worry, luckily a large stack of books behind him fell over and made a mess of things and he had to clean up which then bought the Doctor enough time to use his Sonic Screwdriver and tricked the machine into thinking that the Doctor paid it money, Tukson then returned to see that the book has already been paid for.

"Huh, weird. I thought for a second that I had to verify that you have paid it, but it says it all here, already done." Tukson said, a bit confused to what happened.

"Maybe a glitch?" the Doctor responded.

"I guess, this thing has been slow lately, I might just get a new one soon." Tukson stated as he pats the side of the 'register' on the side.

"Yeah you do that." he said with a smile. Then Tukson just handed the book to the Doctor, the Doctor then said Thanks and got Nora and headed out.

As they both re-entered the academy the Doctor then asked Nora if she knows what Dust truly is? She then just shrugged and just simply said,  
"it's just, a thing that helps people to survive. It's become apart of people, some use it for weapons, some infuse it in there bodies, some even just use it for power to light out city." but then the Doctor took out the book that he had then says

"I see, but it says in this book that No one knows what it's point of origin to where Duct has come from and all they know is it's what keep humanity going, And these Faunas, what happen there? I though that human evolution only ever occurred one way, unless there was a curtain boundary to keep both of them out of line I mean, it's just so irrelive-"

"Hey Doc, shuddup, please? You're thinking too much." Nora said interrupting him.

"Ah, yes, yes. Suppose I am. Sorry." The Doctor responds as he shut the book and put it away. Then Nora realized something and says to the Doctor,

"Oh! I Just remembered! I left my bag in math class again!"

"Again? And you're realizing this now?" the Doctor said with a bit of confusion as to, How did she not realized up until now? that's a six hour time period. But Nora just freaked out and bolted to the class as she yells at the Doctor,

"Go! Go On! I'll Meet up With You Back At The Dorm!" as she leaves the Doctor to himself.

"Well, looks like I'm on my own on this one. Usually I run from my companions for something important." he says to himself as he started to walk back to the dorm.  
As he was walking back he noticed something was off, he couldn't explain it but h felt as if someone was following him, he then thought quickly and decided to take a bit of a detour and headed to the library and upon entering it he made a good test that the with one step on the floor it would make a echo sound, it did and then he had to make sure that his stalker was real so he then went a near by study desk and hid his face there, then waited to see someone to come through those doors.  
Then the doors swung open and two people came in, it was Mercury and Emerald, as they looked for the man that was the Doctor, and to make sure that it was no coincidence that these two happen to come in looking for him he made a bit of test and stomped his foot down to a certain angle to make it sound like the foot step was coming from somewhere else, this then made his suspicions right as he saw Emerald quickly shift he head to the sound that she thought she heard and had Mercury to go to it.  
As Emerald then searched around the area to see if the Doctor was around here the Doctor then threw her off by making another few angled foot steps to the another direction, following the echo she turned the other direction and followed it, but this did not fool Emerald too much as she then realized that she's in an echoed building and the sounds could be coming from somewhere else, so she then turns around and heads to the same area as where the Doctor was, he then thought fast and used his Sonic Screwdriver to move a cart full of books to make it seem like he was just there just now, it worked as Emerald saw this and also heard a noise along with it. This then bought enough time for the Doctor to get up and start headed out but was stopped half way out to the exit as he spotted Mercury coming back, the Doctor then hid behind one of the bookshelf's, as he sees both Emerald and Mercury talking about something, then the looked in closely as he could read there lips.

"Where could he have gone? You sure you checked every corner?" Emerald asked.

"Yeah I did, and you?" Mercury responds,

"Nothing, but I do know he's on to us, he tried to trick me by using the echos of this place, smart."

"So he could be close by?"

"Maybe, I didn't see anyone moving, and the doors there didn't open so he could still be here."

Then as the Doctor was trying to listen in more eyes suddenly appear right in front of his own eyes as he was looking though the gaps of the books of the bookshelf, this then startled the Doctor but did not make him scream in any sort of way, then laughter came from the person who scared the Doctor, he then had a good look at the person and it turned out that it was just some, monkey looking person. This ten drew the attention of Emerald and headed towards it, but was stopped by Mercury as he told her that it was just Sun pranking some poor soul and that they should get out before they start to draw attention to themselves.  
This then gave the Doctor the opportunity he needs to leave and escape, but before he did he turned to Sun and said,

"Oi, if your gonna do that again, try something a bit more original, You didn't get me to scream." he then leaves and has Sun thinking to himself, 'huh, I have been lacking recently'

Then coming back at dorm the Doctor then is about to enter the room but was stopped by a voice.

"What do you think you are doing!?"

* * *

 **((Hope you all enjoy this chapter, took me a while to think about but here you go, I'm not too well on these cliff-hangers but I gave it a shot. But I still want you all to think, who do You think stopped the Doctor? let me know in the 'reviews' down below and Stay tuned for the next chapter. See Ya!))**


	5. Time And Relitive Dimension In Space

"What do you think you are doing!?" a voice spoke out with such attitude as the Doctor was about to enter the JNPR dorm room, he then turned around to see this snapping turtle but it was just Weiss Schnee. The Doctor then gave a slight disgusted look on his face as soon as he saw who it was and then just said,

"Oh it's just you." This then irritated Weiss and snapped at the Doctor more,

"ugh! What Do You mean by That!? And why are you here in the Student's dorm? People like You should Never be allowed here unless it was strictly for manorial purposes to insure the student's safety, and As I recall, Nothing Is Wrong with That Dorm!"

"...have you noticed that when ever you open your mouth it's like little squirrels eating away at a nut, just constant *tic tic tic tic tic tic tic tic* to every word you say, It get's annoying you know." The Doctor replied with a bit of a burn added to it, but Weiss just gasped and scoffed of what he had just said,

"I can't believe- Do you know who you're Talking to!? Who do you think you Are!"

"The Doctor." he said as he smirked a bit.

"Oh please, I bet your not even a certified doctor. What gives You the right to call yourself that?" she says as she crosses her arms,

"because that's my name, and if you don't mind I have a friend who is waiting for me, so why don't you go play princess somewhere else? yeah?" the Doctor says and waves his hand in a shooing motion right before entering the dorm room, leaving Weiss speechless for a while until she became furious,

"How Dare You! I have the Right Mind To Report You To Goodwitch And Have You Locked Up and Away From Beacon! Do You Hear Me!? You Will Rue The Day You Insulted a Schnee! Rue I say!" she shouts at the Doctor through the door, but the Doctor could care less as he and the rest of team JNPR could hear Weiss outside babbling on about Who-Know's-what,

"Uh, what did you say to her?" Jaune asked as a bit of a concern to hear shouting from outside,

"Just some things she needed to hear." the Doctor tells him as he takes out the book he 'bought' from the store.

"She, always has been a prideful person." Pyrrha said as she too was reading a book, but only for her studies.

"Yeah I noticed, she always seems crossed about everything." the Doctor replies

"She's not all that bad, she can be reliable at times... When she's in a good mood that is." Nora tells the Doctor as she sitting upside-down on a chair playing a video game on her phone.

"So, any plans for tomorrow? I have a Clear schedule." the Doctor says as he sits down on a near by table while rubbing his hands together, but then the team looked at each other with unknowing looks on there faces then Ren stood up and looked straight at the Doctor and said,

"Tomorrow, show us your craft. If I can I might be able to convince the Headmaster to have repairs done to it and so you can leave." with that being said the Doctor then smiled and got up and headed to the door, and right before he left he said to all of them,

"How about tonight? ... Meet at the backside of the school in 20 minutes, I'll bring it to you." and then he left.

22 minutes later the entire team was out in the dark night, waiting for the Doctor to show up in his aircraft while Ren was pondering 'How can he bring his machine if it's out of commission to take off?' but what he does not know is that the Doctor always pulls up some random trick up his sleeve, and as they where waiting a little while more Jaune started to get tired and started to doze off but Pyrrha took this into her advantage and quickly sat right next to him in order to have him sleep right onto her shoulder, 'He's just so cute like this, hopefully this will get the message through to him' Pyrrha says in her mind as what would seem as if he was going to sleep on Pyrrha's shoulder but then took a faulty turn and fell face forward and made a face-plant on the ground, this then freaked Pyrrha out and tried to see if Jaune was alright from the painful front-fall.  
Time passes a bit as they continued to wait a little while longer, but Ren made a conclusion and says,  
"he's not coming is he, figures as much."

"Just wait, I'm sure he'll show up soon!" Nora said as she stopped Ren from leaving. "He's not the kind of person that would just go back on his word."

"Look Nora, I know he's your friend but you don't know who or what he is, for all we know he could be a terrorist or something." Ren explained

"But you don't know that, just wait until you see his spaceship, it'll look a little small but at least it can go into space."

"Nora, I'm afraid you'll have to face the facts, he is not a space alie-" Ren was then cut off when a noise was heard from a far, a noise that slips through the fabric of reality and can travel through anywhere it so pleases, the sound of the most powerful ship in the universe, the sound of the TARDIS. And as the sound grew louder so did the visibility of it as it appears before the eyes of team JNPR a big blue box that read 'Police Public Call Box' on the top, then the Doctor then stepped out of the big blue box and said to then in a charming matter,

"Haha, See what did I tell ya? Big and Blue, just as you first saw it Nora." the after he said that Nora then looked Ren with a big smile on her face as Ren is just standing there in shock on how this box just appeared out of thin air.

"Hah, I told you so." Nora says as she pokes at Ren's cheeks. Then the Doctor said with eagerness,

"Well don't just stand there, come on inside." the his checks back inside. Nora then grabs Ren by the hand and says to the team,

"Come on guys! Let's a-Go!"

"Huh? Wait Nora, I don't think we all will fit in this tiny- blue... box..." Ren says right before they entered the TARDIS, then a silence of great Awe came from Nora and Ren when they entered,

"Hey guys, I don't think Jaune might be not be waking up anytime soon do you think we should take him to theeee..." Pyrrha tells then as she too enters the TARDIS and falls into great Awe as well.

"Ay, over here." the Doctor says as he stands behind the control console, then they all snapped out of there Awe factor and turned to face the Doctor as he says to them, "It's called the TARDIS, it stands for 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space', It can go anywhere in anytime you choose, and it's all mine." he says with a smile as he told them just to see the looks on there faces.

"Hold on, I thought you said that this, place, was out of commission." Ren said as he makes an observation,

"Ah yes, you're a clever one aren't you. Well I thought that at the vary least but As I came back into the TARDIS I had found that it was already fixed and so I thought to myself, 'Duh!' she can repair itself, what was I thinking? But here's what i really found out," he then swung the monitor above the controls to face them and showed them the core data-base of the TARDIS "Look, right there. That's an unknown element blocking the TARDIS's dimensional transcript, it which I can't get out of this universe and get back into mine."

"I see, but if I am to make an assumption, I believe that this 'unknown element' is probably a form of Dust interfering with your, Ship" Pyrrh said as she intervenes

"I thought that as well, but we can't be sure just yet, seeing as how the TARDIS can bend reality through it's interface, needless to say, whatever this is, I'm not leaving any time soon." the Doctor says as a comply to Pyrrha theory

Just outside of the walls of the TARDIS and what lies within the shadows were two people watching everything that has been going on, Emerald and Mercury. Sent by Cinder to further investigate who is this man and how was he able to slip away so easily. Then Emerald calls up Cinder and says,  
"I think you'll like to hear what we found, a dirty little secret that this Doctor person has in his disposal."

 _(( **Outro** ))_

* * *

 **((There, now things have beginning to take form as a Doctor Who and RWBY crossover match up, TARDIS is here and things have become interesting with Cinder tail-gating the Doctor, to find out who is this mysterious man. Well, we'll just have to wait and see who this all pans out in the end but until then, you all have yourselves a Good Year.))**


	6. Cyber-World

After the group got out of the TARDIS their heads felt as though they were spinning from dizziness, still trying to fathom to what they had just went in, with this Ren then looked around the blue box on all sides and corners to see who is it possible, then the Doctor came out,  
"So, what do you all think?" he says as he leans up against the door.

"I-it's... It's..." Nora stutters as she begins to focus more.

"Yes, Go on." the Doctor says as he waits for that Oh So common phrase of expression everyone uses.

"It's..." Nora then pauses as her back is turned to the Doctor, then without warning Nora then Jumps up with a Large smile on her face and tells him, "It's So Tiny On The Outside!" she sqees.

"... okay, your the third person who's ever said that." the Doctor says after he was caught off guard from that statement that Nora gave,

"how is it bigger on the inside?..." Ren mumbles to himself as he ponders it a bit more on the mechanics of the TARDIS, then just a couple of feet away Pyrrha was carrying Jaune out to the nurses office to get his head checked from that face-plant he did when he was dozing off to sleep. After they had left Ren, Nora, and the Doctor headed back into the TARDIS as the Doctor asks if there's anything they they would like to do, or Go?

"We can't, we need to get to class on time in the morning. We can't afford anymore side-tracks." Ren said as he turns down the Doctor's offer.

"Wha-!? Aw Why?" Nora whines as she really wanted to see all the things the Doctor has seen.

"Well you forget skippy, this is a Time-Mechine that can travel anywhere at any time, in fact you could leave 5 minutes before class starts and be off fighting space monsters for 3 days and be back in time for your professor's lecture." the Doctor explains as he leans on the edge of the controls, the Nora looks at Ren with such glee as to him pointing out Vary good points, Ren sighed as he thought about it for a while then looks at Nora and says sternly,

"One trip, we come back at 7am in the morning On the Dot, not one second later okay, Doctor?" he then looks to him as he says his name, but the Doctor just smiles and says with readied excitement,

"Got it Capt'n." then he Pulls a leaver and turned some nobs then the Whole of the TARDIS turn and the engine where the controls where started to move up and down as it glows a bright blue, then that classic TARDIS whooshing sounds started to emerge as the ceiling started illuminating a sun-like energy wave that brighten the whole room up for a few seconds before it disappeared, "So Where to?" The Doctor asks as he readies for a departure.

 _(( **Intro** ))_

"Um... how about a planet where there's nothing but Robots!" Nora says as she lifts her finger in the air triumphantly, but Ren just looks at her and asks,

"why Robots?"

"Well, it's cool..." Nora responds as she she crosses her arms,

"Alright Robot planet it is!" the Doctor tells them as he yanks a lever and presses some buttons then suddenly the whole TARDIS stops and silence fell for a bit, "Well there you go, a Robot planet."

"Wait we landed?" Ren asks a bit confused as to what had happen since he did not feel the TARDIS move at all, but that did not matter as he tried to stop from Leaving in such a rush but too late, as Nora busted from right out the Door to see such a world,

"Look out New Planet! Here comes Nora Valkyrie-!" she says right before she realizes she walked right into wall.

"Oh, sorry, did tell that I needed to keep the TARDIS a bit hidden on This planet, just in case no one gets a bit suspicious." the Doctor says as he walked up to her as Ren was helping her up, then the Doctor came outside and shut the TARDIS door closed and locked it under key, "You alright?" the Doctor asks as he checks her head,

"Yeah I am, just didn't see that wall there. huh, I feel slightly different." Nora tells him,

"Ah, New planets, It does that to you, Isn't it Brilliant?" the Doctor smiles as he looks around this unfamiliar place to him, "Well come on, there's planet to be had." he says as he jogs off,

"Hey, wait for me!" Nora says as she runs after him, Ren follows as well since he doesn't much of a choice. As they entered the streets of a large city they see every being of mechanical entities walking on about there daily lives like ordinary people, like humans, to this the Doctor saw it as an ordinary thing but for Ren and Nora it was sight to behold,

"I- I don't believe... There are other worlds, who could have created such marvelous, incredible, unfathomable- " Ren started in amazement until the Doctor interrupted him and said,

"Hey, don't over think it." he tells him as he pats his shoulder and heads over to Nora, "So, is this 'Cool' enough for you?" he asks as he smiles to the orange haired girl,

"Awesome! But aren't they gonna freak out to the fact that were not robots?" she asks as appose to think about all of this, then the Doctor smiled and said with his clever wits,

"Nah, The TARDIS can transmit signals that can range as far as 34 million light years of it's radius and Upon That, the TARDIS sends signals to whatever mind it can find and transmit a mental projection that make us seem like we're them, of course I've never done this before but Hey, first time for everything. And I should know I have done Everything." he explains, as Nora just stands there amazed how a Blue Box could do something that,  
'How powerful was that box' she thinks to herself, but then Ren follows up checking on Nora then the Doctor tell them to Just act Normally, "The more you Think about how Human you both are the more it'll disrupt the TARDIS's connection feed to the projection on everybody. Or should I say, 'EveryBot-y' get it? ... no? okay, tough crowd." he says as a failed attempted of a word-play joke to amuse Ren and Nora.

As they all were looking on about the whole city, seeing how everyone and everyThing was in corporation of co-habitability, it was a sight to behold then Nora ran up to a near-by street news-vender and saw a text reading " _23rd annual celebration to the Planetary Peace treaty, All who are taking part of this festival will be assign a function to further the celebration as a whole to the planet Cybtronius_ " Nora reads then a bot who Was a hologram projector said,

" _Yup that's sounds about right, my cousins are actually taking part of it too, they're helping to create the Largest sign in the city, so big in fact that can be seen from space._ " he tells them, at which at first freaked out both Ren and Nora a bit, they then became interested to this festive celebration and actually wanted to go to such a anniversary to the planet's peace,

"If you don't mind me asking, when is this festival exactly?" the Doctor asks as he too wanted to see what this planet has in store,

" _Where have you been? Under a jack-hammer? It's tonight._ " the robot said in such a rude manner as he then turns back into hologram projection mode,

"Well isn't he a cracker-jack." the Doctor says a bit annoyed from that remark that the holo-bot made, "Alright, let's check out this festive thing shall we?" he proclaimed, but Ren spoke out and said,

"You sure we should get involved?" a bit concern to what might happen if they were to stay a bit longer, but Nora reassured Ren that everything will be fine,

"I'm sure the Doctor knows what he's doing, right Doctor-" she then sees the Doctor trying to scan a lamppost and talking to it not knowing that it's Just a lamppost, "er-, He's Still smart though." Nora said a bit nervous, thinking that Maybe he isn't the sharpest sword in the armory.

"Alright then, off we go?" the Doctor asked them as he was about to leave to go to the center part of town, Nora agreed and ran down the street and Ren sighed as he had no choice but to go with her, but the Doctor can't help but feel like there's something fishy going on, as if there's a big plot going on, and He Knows this because he's been in predicaments like this Way Too many times.

* * *

 **((Thank you everybody for over 1000 views, I know that doesn't seem like much but I see that as an accomplishment to me, i had no idea that people Really love to read this, true there's not a lot of reviews and not a lot of people following this but still, Knowing that there's people who would Want to know what will happen is just a feel-good thing I really want to get more of this going, so "Thank You, All out there, Every Configuration of Being for watching, My Name is Wilford-** i mean- **Replication, SEE YA! *waves bloody hand* "))**


	7. Upgrade in Progress

As they all were entering a large dome that the planetary party was happening they then see a sort of guard entrance where they checked to see if you have got an invitation, this then concerns Ren and advises both Nora and the Doctor not to go in, bu the Doctor just shrugs it off and takes Nora there anyway and as they were up in front of the large machine that was scanning any sort of card/invitation,  
" _Identification, please._ " it said as it scans Nora, Ren and the Doctor, then the cleaver man pulls up a blank paper and shows it to the robot's retinal scan,

"There you are, The Doctor + 2, I'm the Doctor and they're my plus 2." the Doctor smiles as he says that with a bit of quirkiness to him "Bit of a family vacation, this is Nora my niece from the Nether Reign and this boy here is the nephew, don't mind the pink hair he going in a bit of phase you know how they are." he goes on for a bit until the robo-guard let's them pass,

"... for the record, Nothing's wrong with my hair." Ren grunts a little in frustration at the Doctor as they all were walking in,

"But how were you able to get past it? All you did was show it a bank piece of paper." Nora asks as she tilts her body in front of him as they were walking down a hall, then the Doctor showed her the piece of paper and says,

"It's slightly psychic, it shows them what I want them or what They want to see. Like so." he then hands the paper to Nora as she reads,

"Best Cotton Candy maker in the Universe?... Ha! I'll believe it when I see it." she says as she waves around the psychic paper, "Here Ren, See What Thy Want To See." she then hands it to Ren beside her, he takes it then reads what He sees,

"...The Ultimate Queen of the Pancakes..." he then looks at her then chuckles a bit then hands it back to her, but then she reads the paper,

"uh... ehehehe... Here You g-go Doctor..." she then turns a bit red and nerves as she hands it back to the Doctor, with a bit of wonder to what Nora just read, and as he was reading he was a bit surprised to what thoughts was going through Nora's head as it says on the Paper, 'The hottest pancake-man who has ever existed, I want to have him' and an image of a shirtless Ren holding a plate of pancakes that is made for Nora is shown on the side of the paper, the Doctor then looked a bit half surprised and half shocked at what Nora was thinking,

"Well, that was... a Thing." she says with his eyebrows up the puts the psychic paper away in his pocket.

As they entered they soon saw a large packed stadium filled with different humanoid like robots in every seat, and in the center of it all was a little stage then all three of them headed to some near by seats to see what all the fuss is about, when they get to there seats Nora asks the Doctor if he's seen something like this before, he nodded and told her that the Sentarins use to do this sort of thing before they destroyed there own planet and turned they're gathering into a war room,  
"That's bad." Nora exclaimed, but then the Doctor reassured her that they soon made up for it by being forced into manual labor in helping the 'Enemy',

"In fact I use to have this one where I encoded his DNA to classify him into a nurse, Oh you shouldda seen the look on his face when he found out, luckily his race lives by a code of command so he could not do anything to me." he tells Nora as a humorous tale of his days of the title 'The On Coming Storm', as they continued there conversation the stadium then raised applause as a large big bowl from the stage started to raise from the open floor and within this bowl was a being made up of pure energy, as the crowd cheered more as it's presence began to illuminate the people,

"Huh, what's with the light bulb Doc?" Nora asks after she was done cheering and clapping her hands for some reason, The Doctor replied,

"It would seem that it's some sort of life form made of energy, like a Grimm but not as threatening as you might think, based on the perspective on his anatomy I would assume that this is the so called creator of this planet, or at least what's left of him. Poor thing." he explains, then the being began to speak out to the people in the stadium which makes them become silence,

" _All Halt! It gives me great pleasure to see how far this planet has come from when I have first created it, to see all of you become more then just machines, but to become that life I sot out to create, a bright and beautiful species all on it's own and to see you all to come to peace on this planet without my own guidance it gives me great honor to declare this day to be the 25th annual, Planetary Peace Treaty!_ " the being announces to everyone as they all roar out in cheer upon this hearing,

"Wooh! Yay! Alright!" Nora shouts as she applause as well, then the large dome of the stadium above them started to open up to the sky and large fireworks started to boom and crash in the night sky as beautiful colors spontaneously spreed across the atmosphere, illuminating the people down below,

"Do most extraterrestrial civilizations have these sort of celebratory peace ceremonies?" Ren asks when curiosity finally got a hold of him, then the Doctor replied,

"Yes but only the weaker ones, like this planet, even though this place is runned by machines it seems to have less weaponry systems then you would actually think." he explains, then the crowds roared louder as a light appeared in the sky above them and within the light was a swirling vortex, much like the time-vortex that the TARDIS travels through,

"Hey uh, Doc? That's normal right?" Nora asks a bit confused to what's going on, then the Doctor's face became shaken up as he stands up and tells both Ren and Nora to go back to the TARDIS, Now!

"Doctor, What's going on?" Ren asks with a demanding to know what danger is happening, but the Doctor just repeated what he just said and grabbed Nora and started to head off, but then Nora stopped him and told him to look as she pointed up in the sky as a large ship descended from the vortex and the people in the large stadium stared in awe,

"Oh no... we have to go... Now!" he then grabbed Nora by the hand and started to run as Ren followed as well, but in the large crowd of people in which the Doctor left behind the large ship then began to open, and with the curiousness of the minds of those who witnessed this incursion they then shinned lights at it as a sign of peace, but were dreadful mistaken for as they did that large, silver, robotic, humanoid beings ascended down with flight-packs on there backs while what appears for them to be scanning to whole facility, and the larger more transparent one came down to have a look as well, scanning as it made a conclusion that these people are the most compatible and efficient race ever to be found, then the Transparent one started to speak through a large booming speaker, it then said,

" _Initiate, full planetary upgrade._ _Upgrade in Progress._ "

* * *

 **((My God! I am so, SO Vary sorry it took so long to post a new one, Super busy with lots of things and on top of that my computer was taken away as punishment for a thing that I did or didn't do. Sorry, don't worry, to make up for my absence I guarantee to post another chapter before the end of this week so don't you worry. Anyway, Yes... Cybermen.))**


	8. Delete

As Nora, Lie Ren, and the Doctor were heading down the corridor of the stadium they could hear the screams of agony from the robot people who were ether being destroyed or being upgraded to becoming one of those space robots, Nora then asked as she ran with them,  
"Doc, wh- what are those things? I don't think they were friendly!"

"I'll explain later! For now just Run!" the Doctor says as they all were approaching the exit, but then Ren just stops halfway there before they got out,

"We're not going anywhere. You ether tell us what they are or we stay here and find out the hard way." he demands for an answer as he suspects the Doctor is hiding something.

"Oh, now's not a good time for this! Come one!" the Doctor yells,

"Listen, the better we find out who our enemies are the higher the chance of us getting out alive are." Ren explains, and from this the Doctor sighs and tells both Nora and Ren what they are,

"...They are the Cybermen, an elite Warrior robots designed to destroy and conquer, and there greatest strength about these Cybermen is to the fact they can Upgrade there flaws and become stronger, and at this point, These Cybermen are highly advanced, there almost impossible to beat without technology that ranks out there own,"

"The TARDIS!" Nora speaks out,

"Exactly, my TARDIS is capable to stop the Cybermen from destroying this planet."

"Have you done this before?" Ren asks,

"No, but I Know it will work, The rift that the cybermen came through is the same rift that I came through and if I can stop that rift from allowing More Cybermen from coming into this dimension we All have a chance to survive this." he says as a plan,

"But wait Doc, if you do that, wouldn't that mean you will be stuck here forever? Cause if I remember correctly, and i always do heh, didn't you say you came through the same kind of portal?" Nora asks as a reminder that If the Doctor were to close his Only chance of getting back to his own universe, he will be forever trapped in this unknown dimension, never again to find Gallifrey,

"Perhaps... but I'm not gonna let genocide happen as a price for getting me back home, I've already seen one planet burn, I'm not about to see it again." the doctor tells them with a stern look in his face,

"okay, sounds like a plan, we get to the, TAR-DIS, and we plug up that hole, might be a bit hard without our huntsman weaponry but, we'll manage." Ren informs the Doctor, but right after he said that a loud crash was heard right next to the Doctor and Ren, it was Nora, who for some reason smashed open a vending machine with her fists near by, "Nora... *sigh*"

"What? I got hungry, you guys talk a lot." she says as she unwraps a candy bar and starts eating,

"Right... Well, come on then no time to waste." the Doctor says as they all head out the doors of the building where a fleet of Cybermen are deleting or upgrading the different kinds of robots that were out there, big, small, wide, thin, powerful, weak, but they all had one thing in common, free will and the emotions that follow through it, this is also an error to the Cybermen as emotion was irrelevant to them, so they 'Upgrade' people to not only get rid of emotion but to also add them to the fleet of Cybermen.

"We got to help them!" Nora shouts as she saw such devastation around her,

"We will, but we need to head to the TARDIS." the Doctor explains,

"Come on Nora, we need to stick to the plan." Ren tells her,

"R-right."

As they come closer and closer to where the TARDIS has landed they were being pursued by Cybermen by both air and ground level,  
" _You Will Be Upgraded. Resistance is futile._ " one of them says as they all drew closer with the stomping of there metal feet and loud roaring of their flight gear, Ren then thought quickly and decided to snap clean off tow pipes near by as they were running through a narrow path and jump up and catch/ride on a airborne Cyberman and jammed one of the pipes straight through the neck of the Cyberman causing it lose power and fly out of control, " _Error! Error! Power-core draining! Unable to Navigate! Unable to Upgrade!_ " Ren used this to his advantage as he forces the Cyberman to crash into another near by and uses the opportunity to leap off and land on another Cyber and preforms the same to the previous one,

"Hey no hogging the fun!" Nora tells Ren as she then grabs a near by pole and yanks it off the concrete, she then stabs the pole in a small metal box and makes a make-shift hammer since both Nora and Ren didn't bring their huntsmen weaponry they will have to make do to what's around them. Nora then swung her made-up hammer and smacked a flying Cyberman heading straight at her causing it to spin out of control and crash right into another Cyber as well, she then begins to do a fancy spinning technique in which she then knocks down a near-by group of the Cybermen like bowling pins afterward Ren then flips and lands right beside ora with his back turned to her as he covers her from behind, "Hey, what took ya?" Nora says to Ren, at which a whole bunch of Cybermen surrounded both of them, Ren then puts up a martial art fighting stance to get ready for what might come next,

" _You have resisted the Upgrade for this one other solution must be made. Deletion._ " a Cyber says as it then holds up it's arm and a small little ray aimed right at both Ren and Nora as the rest began to say, " _Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete._ " as they all drew closer and closer with there feet stomping and marching,

"Ren, I got a plan." Nora whispers behind her,

"What is it?" Ren asks,

"I'll go up to the ones in front of me, and when I get the opportunity, I'll Hit 'em Till They Die! EEyayayayaee!" Nora yells as she charges right after them and begins swinging and dodging the beams that they are firing,

"That's not a plan!... *sigh* whatever." Ren griefs a bit before he too charges straight into the crowd of Cybermen, jumping, flipping and breaking every way possible in order to take down the metal men, but after the first few Cybermen were destroyed the rest saw and scanned this and they all said,

" _Upgrade in Progress._ " and soon all the Cybermen began to move quicker and was able to withstand the powerful blows from the orange haired girl, it soon became a point where Ren and Nora where starting to get beaten by the Cybers, as one of them grabbed Nora's leg and threw her like a ragdoll right onto the ground from where Ren was fighting of the the Cybermen hand-to-hand,

"Nora!" Ren shouts as he dropped kicked and punched the cyberman causing it to be pushed by as if a large amount of force were to hit it, Ren then ran over to see if Nora was alright, she was and right before the Cybermen made there shot to 'Delete' them, the TARDIS then materializes around both Nora and Ren, sealing them both from safe from the beams of the death-machines,

"You all alright?" the Doctor asks as he works the console to place the TARDIS in orbit around the planet,

"Just fine, you know I had it all under control." Nora states as she places he hands on her hips,

"So being caught and slammed onto the ground was all part of the 'Master Plan'?" the Doctor chuckles a bit,

"All Under Control!" she yells as the Doctor laughs a bit,

"Are we safe here? Because last time I checked the outside is made of wood." Ren asks,

"Of course, this old ship has gone through more dangerous and harsh places then you can ever come up with, nothing can penetrate through those shields." the Doctor replies,

"Like an invisible shield?" Nora wonders,

"Yeah, and besides We're in orbit." he says as he walks towards the doors and opens it reveling the planet below, as they all looked down on the planet they couldn't help but marvel at it's beauty from space, a large silvery planet where on one side it shines like a platinum coin and the other lights up like Christmas with all the colors you can think of, "Beautiful isn't it? Aah, never get tired of seeing such vast and amazing universe." he tells them,

"What about the people?" Ren asks,

"Well, we're going to save them. Every last one. I may not be from this universe, but I know when I'm needed." The Doctor then shuts the door and heads on over to the console to see if he can get an energy reading so that he can track it right to the source of this whole mess, he does and then he begins to move some leaver and twists some buttons which brought the TARDIS to the Mother Ship of the Cybermen.

Upon arriving in the command central of the ship the TARDIS materializes in front of an entire fleet of Cybermen that are awaiting to be sent out and Upgrade the planet, they all then turned there attention to the large blue box that appeared in font of them,  
" _Alert there has been an intruder. investigate._ " one of the head Cybermen said as soon as it landed inside, a few Cybermen then head over and scan the blue box and confirmed what it is, or more importantly Who's was it, " _Scanning and archives has indicated that this is known as the ship of that which as know as the Doctor Enemy of the Cybermen._ "

"Oh, Right-o!" the Doctor speaks through the ship's inner speaker, "Hello everyone did you all missed me?"

" _It is the Doctor._ "

"Yeah well you know me, saving planets and foiling your plans of Universal conquest."

" _Identify your point of origin._ "

"You're standing right next to it, oh yeah by the way how did you all bleed through this universe? You all certainly don't have the proper technology to pass through dimensions so there's no way you lot can just jump into a whole 'nother universe. So what's the story behind there?"

" _We did not choose to come here._ "

"What does that mean?"

" _We were pulled in by a great force a force that was a hole in the entirety of reality we did not choose to come to this universe._ "

"... oh so you don't know ether..." the Doctor says a bit confused,

" _Why have you come to this reality Doctor._ " the Cyberman questions,

"I actually didn't, I was like you, sucked right out of existence, Well, fell out. Needed a bit of vacation from all the saving so I went into suspended animation outside the universe, Our universe, for a bit and then POW! Fell down in this."

" _You came with no purpose therefore you have no place in this planet or this reality Leave now Doctor before you will be deleted._ "

"ooh, I'm shivering in my boots, If I had boots in the first place."

" _You will now be deleted._ " the Cyberman says as the whole fleets readies to fire at the TARDIS but just then a strong electrical signal from the ship's main reactor suddenly fries the power of all nearby Cybermen in the whole ship.

"He-hey! You did it!" the Doctor congratulates Ren and Nora on using the temporal flux to counteract the core of the ship in order to cause a strong enough EMP to take out the Cybermen, just as they were instructed,

"Thanks Doc, It was a Lot of hard work." Nora smiles, but Ren got up from under the control panel breathing heavily and some parts of him covered in oil,

"I did most of the work you know..." he said.

"Tomato, Tomatoe." Nora replies.

"Okay well come on then, let's see what we can find in the ship so that we can find a way to send them back into the void." the Doctor says as he heads out the door,

"The what?" Nora asks

"The void, most people call it Hell."

"Oh... yesh..."

"Yup... Anyway Let's go." he says with a thrilled smile and heads out the door.

* * *

 **((There you go, another chapter of this grand adventure of the Doctor and Ren/Nora... ReNora? Ah who cares, just enjoy it! Anyway I will make more as I possibly can for all you people watching so keep a look out for it all, so thank you everybody for reading and as always, Stay awesome All of You, Bu-Bye! *brofist*))**


	9. New Day

"Ah, this should be the way, Come on." the Doctor says to Nora and Ren as the three were heading down a corridor that leads them down a control room, from there they are able to see all the Cybermen fleet leaking through the tear of space-time and into this universe,  
"Aw, can't have that we're gonna need a Really big cork to plug that up." he say as he heads on over the panel and starts running through some files and codes to take control of the entire ship.

"Hmm... What's this do?" Nora says as she _Slightly_ pushes a button on another control panel which then activated a vortex-manipulation beam that shot right at a near by Cyber-ship,

"What the- Nora!" the Doctor says with a bit of annoyance as he felt and saw the whole thing,

"Uh... I didn't Do It!" she freezes her hands up in the air away from the console, but Ren just give one of his face-palms to Nora for doing such things, The Doctor then shook it off and began to work faster,

"We better move quick, thanks to a certain Ginger, we got at least 46.9 seconds before the Cybermen figure out that I'm on this ship," he says as he takes out his Sonic Screwdriver and starts scanning for the ship's kill-switch to immobilize most of the fleet around them, "Ren, could you please make yourself useful and monitor the screen to see if there's any change? Thanks." the Doctor then started to head off out of the room,

"You got a plan?" Ren asks,

"I'll think of something!" as he shouts from the long hallway of the ship, Ren then sighed as he monitor's the screen as he thinking in his head, 'What are we even doing here? This is insane, another planet, aliens, tares in reality, and how is Nora taking it so lightly? Hmh, well whatever happens I need to protect her, whatever the cost.'  
He train of though was then broken when a transmission was viewed up on the screen and a Cyber elite was shown before them,

 _"Identify your origin."_ The Cyberman said as it's faced Lie Ren, _"Identify or be deleted."  
_

"I am a friend of the Doctor." Ren starts, but then he noticed something about the Cyberman, as soon as he said 'the Doctor' it moved back a little,

 _"You know of the Doctor are you his companion?"_

"In a way, yes."

 _"where has the Doctor gone?"_ But at that moment as it asked a large typhoon-like energy swirls around the entire planet like a shield and causing the ships that are nears it range to burst into flames, but the kind of flames that burn but rather covering them in a sort of radiation, _"Alert. Alert. The Doctor has commenced an attack forces on the planet are being swepted up from the planet and up into the atmosphere in to the origin of our decent." the cyberman said in distress_

"Alright! He did it!... wait, does that mean this ship to?... Aw nuts." Nora commented, but before they started to head out the door a teleport beam was formed around them and caused both Ren and Nora to vanish and reappear in the TARDIS once again,

"Ah! Welcome Back."

"Woah, hey Doc, what happen to you?" Nora asks as she sees a frizzy, cloths-burnt Doctor before them,

"Nothing don't worry about it, and Ren! Renny Renny Ren Rin Ren, Thank you so much for distracting those Cybermen, bought me enough time to circle the planet a few times to collect enough temporal Void energy and uses that data to reverse the polarity to suck them back into there universe... or Hell... whatever which first." the Doctor says to him as he shakes his hand pats both his shoulders,

"Uh, your welcome... but it wasn't that long it was only a couple of seconds..."

"Smart man with a time-machine, Figure it out."

"Yeah Ren, keep up." Nora says as she come up from behind hims and pats his back as she walks past him, which made him feel a bit less as he thinks to himself with a sigh,  
'I'm never gonna understand how these people work.'

"Right, Now then, since you all have been dilly-dallying with Cyber-peoples I've actually when on ahead and searched up what we need to know about the Cybermen and how did they get here."

"And?" Ren asks,

"...Nothing. They were telling the truth, they came here through an unknown crack in reality." he said disappointingly,

"I see..."

"So now what? Are they going back?" Nora wonders,

"Oh yeah, I made sure that the subatomic particles of the vortex was amplified by a thousand percent so that they were sent off, We won't be seeing them again anytime soon." he tells them as he shows them a monitor of the Cyber-filet were being sucked up and thrown back into the vortex,

"What about the, robotic people?" Ren said, "Are they going to be alright?"

"Yup, made sure they had a automated system protection to fight off the Cybermen upgrade, they'll be fine." the Doctor reassured,

"So, you basically made a cure for them. You know cause they were sick, and you made them feel better... Ooooh, so THAT'S why your name is Doctor, Ah make so much more sense, who'd thought but who is Who? That name, just Who is the Doctor?" Nora asks,

"Just the Doctor, that is the name I chose."

"Fine. But I Will find out! One way or the other." Nora tells him straight up to his face and then slowly slid away from him,

"What I wanna know is, how is This easy? Out of all the times that the Cybermen and I have cross paths, why would they fail like that? How can they be so weak?..." he wonders,

"Maybe you just got lucky?" Nora said,

"Hmh, maybe... Eh Best not to dwell in it. So, you both ready to head back home?" The Doctor asks as he sets a course to Beacon,

"Yes, it's best we get home. I've, had enough craziness for today." Ren responds as he walks towards a near by steps to relax from this experience,

"Aw, already? It's only been a few minutes." Nora whined,

"Uh 3 hours actually, someone has to keep track of time." The Doctor says as the TARDIS starts to make it's landing noise.

The TARDIS then appeared in the room of JNPR at 7:00am, then all three cam out as Nora rubs her eyes from the bright morning sunlight,  
"Jeez, morning already? Couldn't we have come back at around noon?" Nora complained, but Ren intervened and said to her,

"No, we all agreed at this time, 7 o'clock on the dot."

"Oh yes, I am a man of my word." the Doctor said to them as he crosses both his hands together,

"Ugh, fine." she says as she went over to the closet and rummages through her stuff to find her uniform, Ren does so too but unlike Nora he has his drawer organized and was able to find his uniform,

"I'll meet up with you in the cafeteria for Breakfast okay Nora?"

"Yeah sure, whatever." She tells him as Ren heads out the door of there dorm to the showers,

"Alright well, I'll see you later." the Doctor tells Nora,

"Huh? Where are you going?" she says

"Oh, anywhere."

"Like where?"

"Just a place where I can find my way home, ether that or just explore this new universe."

"Well I ever see you again?"

"Possibly, though I don't think quite as soon as you might think."

"Aw, what a bummer." Nora sighs,

"... you know if you want, You could, i don't know, You can... And This is hypothetically speaking, you could... run away with me." he asks,

"Oh... Can I?"

"Well I mean if you want, i understand if you don't want to with all the school and training and friends in your life, if can be a bit-"

"I'll think about it." Nora says cutting off the Doctor,

"Ah yeah, gotcha... So uh, I guess I can come by at around the afternoon?" he asks,

"Yeah, I think I might have an answer until then but at the moment I don't think I have an answer."

"Oh, yeah yeah I understand. Okay well, I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, goodbye." the Doctor then enters and closes the TARDIS door, he then walks up to the control panel and starts to make coordinates to the afternoon and before he was about to pull a lever a loud banging knock was heard from the TARDIS doors, the Doctor ran towards it and opened it to see what happened, but it was just Nora,

"Doy! You got a time-machine!" Nora said to him,

"Yeah so?" he asks,

"So let's GO!" Nora then pushes him in as she went in to travel with him and see all the wonders of the Universe, and from that point on there adventures had begun as the Doctor and girl with the orange hair set out to worlds untold or unseen, and to witness all things that most beings never thought possible, but after they went in Pyrrha walked in to the dorm room because Jaune forgot her notebook only to find the blue box in the middle of the room,

"Nora?" she says but then witnessed the TARDIS disappearing as she drops the notebook and placing her hands over her mouth, only to see the Nora running away, this shocked her so much that she could not believe what was happening, How is she going to tell Ren?

 _(( **Outro** ))_

* * *

 **((Hello Hello, welcome to the End of this chapter! Yaaaay! A new Chapter Woooh... YEAH I'm Late! So What!? I got a life too ya know. Well anyways, for this week, I'm going to REALLY TRY and Post as Must as I can this Week, cause on the 14th of Feburary (or 13th for sponsors) will be the Season finally of RWBY Volume 3! Wooh So exited! So keep looking down on this story to see what Adventures lie with The Doctor and Nora, and how will Cinder be apart of this? Well I can tell you is, it's going to be a Whopper. Oh and those of you who don't know what time does this adventurous story take place, it takes place between Volume 2 and 3 so yeah, don't worry. and this is the version of the Doctor that You all can make up what he look like or what incarnation he his, because I like to expand you guy's imagination. So anyway I guess I'll see you all later, Twisms.))**


	10. Welcome to the End of the World

_(( **Intro** ))_

"Hah, Alright where do you wanna go? Just name it." the Doctor says as both he and Nora were playing keep-away as they both went back and forth around the consul of the TARDIS,

"I donno, how about..." she then was able to stop/catch him in place and says to him, "... Surprise me."

"Right answer." he smiles as he then pulls down on a leaver right next to them and the TARDIS moves and lands and then there was a fancy ding at then end, "Step out there and it will be 50 years into the future."

"Really?... Mmm, nah." Nora says as she is unimpressed, this then frowned the Doctor,

"Alright." he then began to flips some switches and screw in some nobs and pull the leaver again to do the process of the TARDIS moving again and then a ding was heard, "Step out there and it will be 500 years into the future." he says trying to impress her,

"Only five hundred? Do I look twelve to you?" she sassed as she crosses her arms, this then made the Doctor insulted as he then pushes some buttons and starts spinning a wheel,

"Okay, how about... Now?" he says as a ding was heard afterward, "Out that door is 800,000 years into the future, what do you got to say about that?" he challenged,

"...Yawn." Nora smirks at him, this course of action then made the Doctor pull out the Big Guns as he tells her that she asked for it, so he starts spinning the wheel faster and faster and once it started to spin on it's own he began to pump a leaver near him, this made the consul to start working on it's own and before Nora knew it, he pulled down a large switch which made the TARDIS stop in a landing zone with no 'Ding'

"... where are we?" Nora asked, but the Doctor just leaned against the controls with his arms crossed at Her this time and with a smile to go with it, Nora then turned around and headed to the doors, and very slowly she opens one of them as she found herself in a new place, a window? a space ship? The Doctor then came out with Nora as they both stared in amazement at a planet down below,  
"Hey Doc, when- no, Where are we? Did you do to another planet or something?" she wondered,

"Nope, this the year 20,752 XLIV. 2 billion years into the future." he starts as he shows Nora the End of the World of Remnant.

"t-t- 2 Billion!? That's like, a Billion more then when I lived, wait Am I DEAD!? AH NO I'm DEAD! Whhhhyyyyyyy! I Was So Young!" Nora cries out as she starts a Soap Opera for some reason, but the Doctor stepped in as to calm her down,

"Hey Hey, Nora! Get a hold of yourself! You're not dead, okay. Your right here, your fine." he says as he holds both her shoulders and holds her still, this then shut her up as the Doctor explains all the Timey-whimmy wibbily wobbily stuff of why she is able to be alive here and not exist.

After a while of talking this Nora finally came about to her senses and was able to think clearly,  
"-And that's why you Don't bring bananas to a Koran party. Wait hold on, what was I talking about again?" the Doctor says as he was off track of the subject,

"Spacey-wacey stuff? I don't know I got lost when you started to talk about an Marita of Klogans or something." Nora responds,

"Oh yeah, for some reason I do that now it's weird." he tells her but after that a door opened and a strange rock looking person came out from it and it asked them what were they doing on the PDWV,

"Er, what?" Nora asked,

"The Planetary Destruction Watching Voyage." it replayed as it holds up a holographic tablet and checks to see if they're on the guest list, but just as it was looking for there faces in the list the Doctor came to the creature and showed it his psychic paper,

"There you are an intergalactic health inspector checking to see if everything here is in tip-top shape, this is my assistant Nora don't worry we are just going to run some diagnostics to see if there's no errors, I mean we wouldn't want the locals to think that you're a crack pot eh? hehehe." he says with cocking and humorous way,

"Ah, yes yes. We certainly would not like that. Well if you require anything just let me or the crew know and it will be done." the rock-person said,

"Splendid, now if you'll excuse us we need to go back to work." he says as he took out his Screwdriver and starts scanning the facilities, and Nora began to do the Marinna dance or whatever for some reason.

After a few minutes of unreasonable dancing both Nora and the Doctor went ahead and checked out what kind of 'party' they were going. Before arriving to a place where it had fancy dinning and terrific service Nora stopped as she again saw another large window that has a clear image of Remnant,  
"Hey Doc, what did the rock-dude said by, 'Planetary Destruction'? Is it like some kind of meet 'n great kind of thing?" Nora asked, but the Doctor simply shakes his head, "Then what? I mean it's not like the planets gonna die, Hehehe... right?"

"Um..." the Doctor looked away while biting his bottom lip,

"Hah, is this all you do? Save planets at the last second?", the Doctor then turns to her,

"Nope. I'm not saving it, times up."

"Whatcha' mean?"

"I mean it's time for it to go. Forever."

"... I'm not following."

"This is the day that the World of Remnant ends." he tells her as he points down at the planet.

"Wha- but what about everyone there!? Won't they Die!?" Nora freaks,

"Oh don't worry, it's empty. Completely abandoned."

"So what? where'd they go?" she asks, then the doctor points up and out into the starts,

"There, there, there, and they. Maybe some over there."

"They left Remnant? How? Dust loses it's power when it leaves the atmosphere, so how's that possible?"

"Donno, Haven't been here that long to find out, but it's probably best not to find out."

"Why?" she wonders,

"Well you see in the concept of time-travel it is vary Bad to change certain parts of in history because it will break the laws of time, and if those rules are broken the Universe will be ripped apart." he explains in a simple matter where Nora can understand,

"And that's bad, right?" she tilts her head,

"Well if your don't want everything to just disappear then, yeah." he said in such a broad way, "Anyway, I hope we can just relax and just enjoy whatever party this ship has to offer, yeah? What do you say?"

"...Will there be cake?"

"I... Don't really know. Probably."he shrugs, Nora then began to think it over until she has come to a conclusion,

"Alright, but can we go before Remnant, Explodes or something? It wouldn't really cool to see your home blow up." Nora informs,

"Oh it's not gonna blow up."

"Then, how's Remnant going to end?"

"Well your see that collapsing sun?" he points at the sun just over the horizon,

"Yah?"

"In about 22 minutes it will fall onto itself so harshly that it will explode into a supernova and if there's any luck, it will turn into a black hole." he explains once again,

"That, doesn't seem as good as I thought it would be." Nora frowned,

"Well that's nature for you, I can't stop it. Don't want to stop it." The Doctor the faces the window with his arms crossed as he and Nora both see the end of the world, like a campfire of some sorts, "So, show we go?" he asks as he comes out of the moment,

"Sure!" she says as she skips to the doors, "Hope the aliens will be disquieting." she grins as she enters the room.

* * *

 **((I'm Working as Fast as I Can! Hold your horses! Alright so Yeah if no one caught on, Yes, I am referencing the 2nd episode of the first season of Dr. Who here in this chapter, only because my Creativity Fire is just barely lit, so yeah, soke this up as much as you can and Hopefully I can get enough Chapters out before the Vol. 3 finally. So, that's ll for now, toodles!))**


	11. Too much to Drink?

As both Nora and the Doctor entered the room the first thing they see and hear was the conversations of different races, different species from every other place of the galaxy they were in, and music that sounded eerily similar to the same music from the bar in Star Wars, just just more mellow, Nora then just skipped right on into the room full of different life forms as the Doctor followed behind her, as they then reached to the center where all the refreshments were held Nora looked around to see if there was anything she liked, besides the sight of actually Aliens in the room,  
"Yo waiter!" she says as tries to order a drink, then a yellow 6 foot creature comes to her way with eyes for a beard and hands for feet and feet for hands,

"May I assist you?" it says with surprisingly well manners, but Nora just smiled a big dumb smile as she's so fascinated on how weird looking the waiter looked compared to her, "Uh miss? Are you going to order an item?" it asks,

"Huh? Oh yeah um, you got anything with high carbs and full of jittery goodness? You know like sugar?" she asks,

"I'm sorry? What is this 'sugar'?"

"oh you don't have stuff like that? Okay well how about, a large soda with fries on the side."

"I am not familiar with the customs you ordered, perhaps you would like some Krug'ngeh, or maybe some Wanjfksh with schinerbats?", but unfortunately Nora was not familiar with these customs either so this went on for a bit until the Doctor came in and said to the waiter that they will be having whatever runs down a human well, then the alien brought what looked like a smoothies but it was too clear to be one, regardless it seem to be eatable so both the Doctor and Nora took one.

"Thanks." the Doctor said,

"Yeah, thank you." Nora then took a look at the drink that she held in her hand unsure if it's any good, the Doctor then made a quick scan with his Sonic Screwdriver to decipher the liquids,

"Hmm... protein, cylicus, grains, sugars, lactose, food remedies #4, iodine crystals, and... water." he says lastly, "just to name the basics."

"So, can I eat it?" Nora asks,

"Oh yeah, it's perfectly harmless." he then takes a nice sip of it, Nora follows this as well thinking to herself that it can't be too bad. Slowly but surely she took a sip and as the drink made contact with her tongue she soon felt as though she is tasting a rainbow, her mouth then waters uncontrollably as her taste-buds danced on the moon with unicorns.

"Mmm, this is actually pretty good. Huh? Nora? You okay?" the Doctor asks a statue-like Nora as he waves his hand in front of her face and snaps his fingers, but it was no use for she was in a flavor trance. "Well, you seem to be in a state of fraternity, don't worry I got something to help with that." he then asks the waiter if he could have some water, it brings him a glass and once he received it he immediately splashes it in Nora's face,

"Ah! Wha- What The- What Was That For!?"

"You were in a state of trance, the taste of that drink was so good that your mind just went off somewhere else."

"And you thought Splashing Water in my Face would Help!?"

"Yup," he says with a quaky smile

"... Okay I buy it." Nora said as she surprisingly got over it quickly, but that was because the drink was so good that she didn't care and began drinking it again.

A few minutes has pasted as the mingling of 'people' in the room came off and about, the Doctor was expressing an odd demonstration of how to chug a 40 gallon water bottle through the nose, and Nora, well no one has seen Nora since she went back to the bar, and after a cheer of a crowd around the Doctor of finishing it all he then set off to find that orange haired girl, as he kept calling her name around and asking people if they have seen her he then began to be worried if something has happened to her, but then he heard an annoying sound, the sound of that who would bring great insanity and torture to the rest of a human's life, Nora's nasal laugh of eccentric mindlessness,  
"Nora? Ah there you are, I was wondering where you wer-"

"Heeeeeyyyyyy, look whaT the *hic* Ursa draGged in... What'z happening? Heh, HeY EddIe! Eddie! c'mer, th-thiS is the Guy I toLd U 'bout, the- tHe one wHo- *hic* Who I ren aWay with." Nora says as she wraps her hand around the Doctor's neck and sways around holding the same drink in her hand and calling a humanoid like person but had purple skin and glowing green eyes,

"Nora, how many did you take? And how did you get drunk? Those drinks don't have any alcohol in them." he tells her, but she did not listen as she get's off of him and wobbles to the Eddie character she meet who was not drunk but Did found it entertaining to watch,

"s-sEe what i tOld you? Heh hE sounds sO, Crazy! cAn U belIeve that hE lives in a BOX? Hahaha" she says as she tries to maintain balance, then the Doctor takes out his Sonic Screwdriver and faces her towards him as he scans her retinal cavities,

"Okay, what do we have here."

"Ooh, pretty light." Nora says as she stares right into the scanner,

"Hmh, well it would appear that you induce the same level of toxicity as alcohol does when you consume a certain amount of sugars." he explains,

"Youuuu, talk 2 muCh" she says as she pats his face,

"Alright your coming with me." he then begins to lead her back to the TARDIS but before she even moves she grabs the Doctor's arm and judo-flips him onto the ground, this then draws attention to the crown as the impact was loud and yet was not enough to hurt the Doctor, or at least cause permanent damage. Then Nora looks down at the Doctor as she says to him,

"Doc, hoW come Your on tHe ground? U taking a nap?" just then a voice could be heard over the speakers of the ship as it says that it will be 15 Klicks until the destruction of Remnant, which mean 15 minutes until then. With this new information the Doctor gets up and readies for such an occasion, but first he has to do something with Nora, he can't just bring her back like this, so he tries to formulate a way to get her sober again.

As he was figuring out a way Nora ends up collapsing at the Bar place, the Doctor sees this and runs over to her hoping that she didn't get hurt,  
"Nora are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself did ya?" he says as he flips her over to see her face but she was out cold with big smile on her face, the face of a passed out drunk, "Huh, how does he handle you?" He then picks her up and walks, or better yet drags her outside of the room to get some fresh air.

As they were outside of the room and out on the hallway the Doctor set Nora down right next to the large window where the planet could be seen, as he watched as all the vastness of it all glow in a way where it seemed mystical in a certain aspect, and this also fascinated the Doctor because once there's a new Universe there's always gonna be new planets, planets that teem life with great potential, but for now he'll have to stay with this Orange haired girl, why? Because the Doctor not only gets lonely, but he also doesn't want to see a new universe alone, someone has to keep a look out for him.

* * *

 **((Man i suck, I keep trying to make time for myself to get these thing out there but I always miss out, oh well. Anyway I hope you guys like this I know these seem to get dull and short but give me time, I still got some ideas for the future and kept a record so just be patient and you will get what you want from me, so until then, just sit there and wait.))**


	12. Party Gone Wrong

So many years and so many life-times has the Doctor been living, but never has he have to stay in a new universe and call it his home, for now anyway, although it's all relatively new it still feels as though it where the same like he never left he wasn't quite sure if it was safe to be here in the first place, the TARDIS has always avoided such drastic measures such as this but now it took it surprisingly well, as if it knew what it was doing.

Time passed for a while as Nora began to finally wake up from her hangover, dazed and confused she holds her head as it was throbbing like someone was drumming on it from the inside,  
"ow... my head..." Nora weakly said as she awakens,

"Oh good morning sleeping beauty, how's the aftermath?" The Doctor asks hoping that she wont do something like this again,

"ugh... sleeping what?..." she tosses a bit trying to avoid the head pain, then the Doctor looks at his fobwatch and says,

"Your up just in time, the planet is about to be incinerated in about a minute."

"ow, ow... okay, that's cool... i guess." she then struggles to get up from the floor as she tries to stay focus on her surroundings,

" You okay? you remember what happen?" the Doctor asks,

"a little... All I remember is drinking, and... that's it." she explains as she leans up against the glass window, the Doctor then just smirks a little as the orange hair girl was trying to hold it together, poor girl took too much then she could handle despite it being just sugar,

"Okay fairly accurate representation of what happen, mostly anyway, now then, you ready to see it all disappear?" he starts off, "It's quite an event but also a bit of a sad tale when you think about it"

"What do you mean?" she asks, but as soon asks that a small faint vibration from the glass was felt then a shock-wave was seen upon Remnant as the sun radiation could be seen leaking over the horizon of the planet as it begins to shine, but after a few moments the home of the huntsman and Grimm began to fad away as small pieces of it start to break off like peddles off a cherry tree as it all becomes nothing but Dust.

"It all just ends doesn't it? You think it'll last forever but it won't, everything ends. Concrete, buildings, people end all of it. Even the sky."

"Wow, I never really thought of that." she says as she looks down at the ground to let the thought sink in for a while,

"Okay well, never mind all that. So what do you think of the event? Captivating?" the Doctor asks as Nora just kicks around her feet a little, "Nora?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, it's fine I guess..."

"... okay maybe showing you this might not be the best place to go, sorry if this is a bit much to take in at once but you did say you wanted something big." the Doctor tells her,

"Huh? no it's not that it's just I wondered if..." Nora then hesitates to say something, the Doctor then tilted his head in confusion to what she is trying to say,

"What is it?"

"Well, you see I was wondering if, by any chance you would be interested in a little side-" just before she finished a loud rumble was heard from the bottom of there feet then a mass explosion was heard from the other side of the ship, the Doctor and Nora then looked at each other for a second and started to run back to room, only to find panic as all the guests were running around and shouting but the Doctor noticed something far in the other side a few bodies on the floor and a hole in the wall near by,  
"Doc?" Nora said in a bit of worry,

"There has been an attack, a terrorist attack on this ship. But why?" the Doctor then quickly ran towards the other side as Nora to was following behind, as they got to the other side they spotted a mysterious cloaked person running from the scene and straight to where the explosion emanated, "Nora head back to the TARD-" without warning Nora punched right into a near by cable that had tons of electricity running through it, and as it stands she absorbs the energy from it and places it into her own body,

"Wooh! much better! Don't worry Doc I got him." Nora said as she explodes with speed to catch up to the mystery person up ahead,

"Wha-? Nora!" the Doctor shouts as he tries to catch up with the Orange haired girl, but as soon as catches up to her right around the corner where she turned he had found that Nora had already apprehended the suspect, that was actually a plastic mannequin, that she broke, unfortunately. "Nora, I wanted to catch it, not smash it. Ah, don't worry I can still reactivate it." he then takes out his Screwdriver and begins to revive it once more in order to get information,

"Ehe, sorry. Got carried away in the moment." Nora laughs a little as she scratches the back of her head,

"That's alright, although when this is over you Need to tell me how you did That." he says, but after Nora gave a shrug the plastic being then started to move in proof that it was 'alive' again. "Okay let's see here... Hold on, it's not an organism. It's just a puppet, we've been chasing- Wait, if I can scan the wave lengths from this plastic-man and follow the remote signals that control it then We can find who's responsible." he informs Nora but before she gave a response another explosion was heard, only this time it shook the ground where they were in,

"Yaah! Woah, The sooner the find 'em the better." Nora say as she tries to keep her balance,

"Then there's not time to lose, off we go!" the Doctor then uses his Screwdriver to find the source of the signal and apprehend the one responsible for sabotaging the ship.

As both Nora and the Doctor were following the intensifying beeping of the Sonic Screwdriver that's locating the source they also had to be carful as the entire ship is starting to fall apart at the seems, the metal ceiling slowly falling piece by piece, a few pipes rupture at random, and some live wires that seem deadly to touch, at leas to normal people, but nothing seem to be slowing down this duo as they continued to follow the trace, but something changed as the source as actually moving away from them all of a sudden,  
"Wait," the Doctor said as he stops to notice this, "Something's not right." he then turns to the right and follows the new destination that the Sonic is leading them, "Nora I think that they're onto us, we need to move quickly." they then come across a room where they heard muffled screaming and agony as if someone was tormenting them or something. The Doctor could not stand for this and tried to open the door, but it was no use even with the Sonic Screwdriver the door was firmly shut not by a lock but by something blocking it, but Nora stepped up and with a big swingy kick she knocked it down,

"HYAH! Where's the Danger?" she says as she enters the room, but all she could see were scared individuals that just want to go home, the Doctor came in and sot everything out,

"Everyone, there's escape pods about 6 doors down to the left, If your all hurry you can still make it before it's destroyed." but for some reason nobody moved, as if as though they're too frightened to do what he says,  
"Did everyone hear me? Can you all even understand me?" he questions, but one of these survivors spoke out and said ,

"How do we know your lying!?"

"Well, I'm not." he reassured them,

"Prove It!" one of the survivors said in a frighten tone, the Doctor then sighed and begins to tell them with authority and knowledge to who and what he is,

"Fine, I am the Doctor. I'm a time-lord from the planet Gallifrey, from the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 3025 years old and I'm the man who's gonna save all of your lives from absolute death. Is that good enough for you?"

"Uh..." one of them says as the rest mutters a bit,

"What Are You All Sitting Around For!? Let's Go!" Nora bursts out as to get them all out to safety, they all panic and did what the Scary Orange haired girl said and headed out of the room, but as they were heading out a small child was sitting in a corner where the crowd was, the Doctor noticed this and told Nora to go on ahead as he will try and get the child to safety as well, Nora gave a thumbs up and proceeded as he said, The Doctor then headed to the child as it covered it's face,

"Hey, come on now. We got to go, everyone else just left we have to move." he tell the child, but as the Doctor was about to touch it he noticed something, the clothing of this child was Real, but it's skin was pure stone and life-less, and with this realization he quickly got up and kept his eyes open and focused in on the child as he was backing away and back out to catch up with Nora.

As the Doctor caught up with Nora she was already putting people in Pods and preparing them for the Doctor's arrival,  
"You got there, and you guys can step into there," she says as she is trying to place the first half of the people into some pods, "There you are! Do you think you can do something on this whatcha'-ma'-call-it to make them safe?" she asks the Doctor was inadvertently snaps out of his state of security from something,

"Yeah yeah, I got it. There should be an access port for a hyper-light speed setting on this pod and it should bring them to a near by registered planet. (I think)" he informs her to this as whips out his Screwdriver and the rest try to maneuver themselves in a Pod, but a loud explosion was heard just 20 feet from them as the last few tried to enter one pod, this then frightened them all and soon began to squirm themselves to fit in one pod even if it didn't have that much room inside in the first place,

"For Pete's Sake!" Nora then just punched the rest into the Pod and then shut the capsule-door, "There you go, it fits."

"Were suppose to save them not injure them Nora." The Doctor says as he works on the wiring of the Pods,

"Whatever, this place is coming apart!" she says as the ground shakes,

"...Got It!" he said as she finally set it into the Hyper-Space mode, "Okay, Salvation Here We Go!" he says as he activates the thrusters from the outside, "Farewell grand life forms. May Peace be with you all." he says to them, and then they all were blasted off unto the deep nether-regions of space.

"Okay, Woohoo They're safe. Let's Go!" Nora tells him,

"Wait, I still need to find out why this place was sabotaged." the Doctor said,

"Nope." Nora then pick up the Doctor and thew him over her shoulder, "We need to leave." and then she started to sprint.

"Oi! Nora! Put me Down!" he squirms

"Not a chance Doc... Ya know your much lighter then I thought you'd be." she says as she runs down some corridors and approaches the TARDIS, "Home awaits!"

* * *

 **((... Hmh... well shit... Okay sorry everyone who was waiting for a long time for another chapter to be posted I was busy in a lot of things, my birthday, video productions, and over all school work you know? Well anyway, Here it is and I hope you like it. And also I made an Intro/Outro for this Story, I thought it would be cool if I did make like an authentic, original idea for this story so I made a cool looking Video to Represent this Fic, so Here you Go.**

watch?v=8hHijCp0e9I YouTube Link

 **Full disclosure, I will notify in the Beginning and End of Different Chapters If it counts as a "Full Episode" Okay? I want it to fell like a Doctor Who episode but the intertwine of RWBY. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, let me know how the video looks and I will talk to Ya'll's Laters. Peace.))**


	13. Before Remnant

"Haha! We made it." Nora says as both her and the Doctor entered the TARDIS,

"Okay great, now can you Please Put me Down?" he asked as Nora was holding him like a log,

"Oh, sorry." she then places him down like said 'log' right side up,

"Now then, since we are already here I suppose We should leave, eh?" he tells her as he approaches the console but still having a nagging feeling that those people on that ship was someone he had encountered before, could it be that there are more rifts that allow these enemies to slip into this universe?

"Hmm..." Nora thinks for a bit until she came to a conclusion on where she wanted to go, "Can we go see the beginning?" she asked, but the Doctor looked puzzled,

"Eh? What you mean 'Beginning'? Define Beginning." he questions as he pulls and maintains the TARDIS.

"Well, you know... How everything started, before Vale, before the forest, before the Grimm, even before Remnant Itself!" she exclaimed, but the Doctor paused and looked at her with bleak and comprehensible notion,

"You wanna see the beginning of the Universe?" he asked,

"Well not THAT far but, somewhere around there, like uh.. How Remnant was made. Ren thinks it was made by some cluster of asteroids which smashed into each other creating Gravity and crushing it all together to form a super rock called a Planet which creates life when water comes into play and- I donno, I fell asleep at that part." Nora gives an exposition in her usual Fast Pace manner.

"Oh... uh, so how do you think your planet was formed then?" Doctor said in a vary uncoordinated tone as to the dizzying talk from her, even though it was short.

"Well, I think it has to do with Dust." she said,

"Dust? You mean, like Huntsmen Dust?"

"Yeah, I think that some weird, mythical, spacey-wacey thing must've formed Remnant." she theorized to her claim in a child-like manner, but yet interested the Doctor since he did see stranger things in his lifetimes.

"Well, I suppose that would be interesting. Yeah okay but we still have to go back there to that party." he tells her as rolls and pumps the TARDIS engine and controls and sets a course to the beginning reaches of Remnant, about to see what was there before. Why?  
Honestly I don't know, this is Nora Valkyrie we're talking about, nothing makes since of her when she doesn't want to be made sense, almost like Deadpool.

"Sweet, now uh... where' the bathroom on this thing?" she asks as she slightly squats and knees bent inwards, in which the Doctor replied,

"Oh, just head over to that corridor and take a right and find a room that has an image of a toilet smack dab in the middle of the door." he points with exposition, Nora then odds and thanks the Doctor for directions and speeds off to find the room.

A little later when Nora has returned, with a piece of toilet paper stuck on her heel, (because... cliche humor?) and skips to the Doctor to see where they have landed, "Oh hey Nora." he says has reverts his eyes away from the screen, "Took you a while."

"Yeah, I couldn't help but check out the other doors, one had a weird symbol on it, like a circle with other circle inside it." she tells the Doctor as she expresses through finger movement.

"Oh really? What did you see?" the Doctor asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Junk. At least, I think it's junk. I also found this thingy." she then pulls up a a disk with Gallifreyan writing on it, and with a startling realization he quickly asks,

"Where did you find that?"

"Oh on a table when I entered. Weird huh? Don't know what it does though... is it a paper weight?" she asks as she places it on her head like a hat, but then the Doctor just takes it off her head and puts it in his pocket,

"No no, it's nothing. Just an old memory." he says as he looks intensely at it, and having such hardships of memories coming back at him, but luckily he was able to snap out of it and said with a certain glee, "Anywho it doesn't matter, time to find what's at the center of the planet. What do you say Nora?"

"Does a Beo-Wolf gut someone by the back?" Nora responds in an interesting form of expressing that she is indeed on board with this whole excavation,

"Uh... yes? Well doesn't matter right now, On Wards and Up Wards!" he exclaims as he presses a few buttons and pushes a leaver and the TARDIS starts to take off.

But something went, off, as the noise the TARDIS usually makes suddenly went wonks and higher in pitch, the Doctor then went on to check if everything seemed to be in order but it wasn't, as the cor ordinance have changed somehow, and then suddenly the entire interior shook and threw both Nora and the Doctor off balance and fell and eventually the TARDIS stopped and the two got back up and looked at each other to see if their alright.

"You okay Doc?" Nora asks,

"Yeah, I'm fine." he responded as he got up and see what has happened and where have they gone? But to the Doctor's surprise on the monitor that they seem to be in a black desert like area, with the ground black as Coal and the far off plant life that they could see was blood-shot red.

"Doc? Where are we?" Nora asks, but to the Doctor's response he just says,

"I dunno. I've only spent about an entire week in this universe so everything is all fresh, new, unknown to me." he says with a serious facial expression as he is looking right at the monitor, but then looks back at Nora as she had a look of wonder, but that quickly changed as a face full of Glee was made as the Doctor gave a vary exited smile to whatever is out in the unknown.  
And as a direct response they both ran towards the doors of the TARDIS but stopped right at the last second before going outside, and then looked at eachother as the Doctor says to Nora, "Nora, what we are about to do right now is an unknown mark of the the entirety of space time, I have never been out there before and the though of not knowing something for certain has never compelled me in Years. So I ask you right now. Are you ready to look out in a brand new environment of unknown and possibly hostile terrain?"

Nora doesn't think for a second as she just pats the side of the Doctor's face and tells him, "It's cute how you think I can't handle myself." and with that remark she opens the door and heads on outside, leaving the Doctor just standing in that position for a couple of seconds until he says to himself,

"Well that was anti-climatic." then headed outside as well to meet up with Nora.

As they arrived outside all they both can see is a broken down place with an eerie feeling of lifelessness around them, like nothing is suppose to be here in the first place. To which Nora comments,  
"This place is kind of empty. I don't think Grimm are even here."

"I don't think Grimm exist everywhere in the Universe Nora." the Doctor responds, but Nora says,

"Oh how do you know, you barely know about here, what makes ya think know their isn't Space Grimm?"

"... okay fair enough." the Doctor says to her good point. A the both of them look around Nora then spotted something in the ground, something gleaming, then she picks it up to to find out that it's a Pure Dust Crystal.

"Woah, Hey Doctor come look at this!" she shouts for him as she holds a large crystal in her hand, the Doctor then approaches and examines the crystal,

"where did you find it?" he asks,

"Just off the ground." Nora showed him as she kicks the black dirt around only to stumble on more dust just peaking out.

"Oh isn't that fantastic." he says squatting down to have a closer look,

"...The fact that we stumbled on the mother of all Dust riches?"

"No. The fact that we stumbled on the Field on which the Schnee family will find one day."

"We did? Cool."

"Yeah, read about it on an article. It stated that the son of the First Schnee founded and created the Dust empire that served it's people, the human race."

"Huh, did it really say that?"

"Well, that's the summed up version of the story." the Doctor then gets back up and continues, "But if I was you, I wouldn't take anything here, I don't want to create some altercations in the future- Or in this case your present." he informs Nora about the consequences about Time Travel,

"eh, Good point." and then Nora just chucks the Dust to the side to leave it were it is.

"Alrighty, now let's see what was so eager that the TARDIS brought us here huh?" the Doctor tells the Ginger and he rubs his hand and gets ready for adventure to an unknown, but at this point both the Doctor and Nora head something, someone, far in the distance,

"What's that?" Nora asks, but then they began to listen a little closer, only to hear someone faintly yelling 'help me! some one please help!'  
It was at this point they both realized that it was the sound of a little girl crying for help, and with a lic of hast they both dashed to see who was in trouble, and after running to, what seemed to be a good 4 minutes, The Doctor and his Companion where shocked to see that the little girl they heard from before, was up on in a tree and surrounded by, Grimm.  
2 Beo-Wolves to be exact, at which the Doctor shouts,

"Hey! Why don't stop going after a bony, meatless girl and come after highly rich and tender pieces of fat meat?" but to a response from Nora, she just looks at him in a un-fitful self-esteem and says,

"Hey. I've been cutting back on Carbs ya know."

"do you wanna save her or not?" he replies to her as his eyes are still fixated on the Grimm,

"I wanna save her, but when we're done here You owe Me an apology." but at the very second that Nora finished talking one of the Wolves came charging at her, to which the Doctor whips out his Screwdriver and messes with the body of the grimm at a cellular level, unfortunately this only works for one being at a time as the other came charging at the Doctor, but he was then saved by Nora as she breaks a near by tree in two and uses that as a 'Replacement weapon' and begins to Beat on the Beo-Wolf down into the ground, as the Doctor starts to break apart the Grimm as the Sonic Screwdriver finds that it's not truly alive just some sort of manifestation of energy. So the Doctor force fades the Grimm away, and Nora does the same thing, just in a more brutal fashion as she jabs the bottom end of the entire tree onto the Grimm's head.

"You know... I really gotta measure your strength one day." the Doctor comments but Nora just looks at him and goes,

"Hmh." as she crosses her arms, eyes closed, head held high as she walks passed him. Only to accidentally walk right into a tree. "ow."

"Hehe, okay okay, Sorry for not being considerate about your portion of size Nora." the Doctor says to Nora who face is still on the tree,

"Hmt's rmmt, Hmu metar Mh sHmm-y!" (That's right you better be sorry!)

After the Doctor was done getting Nora off of the tree he then focused on the little girl in the tree who was still scared on what had happened to her,  
"You can come down now. Their all gone." he reassured her, but she was just still too scared, but the Doctor was clever as he said, "You know your Mum and Dad will be worried about you if you don't get down from there." but then the girl replied with,

"mama and papa are not here anymore..."

"Then where are they?" he asks, but the girl just pointed in 3 different areas around the forest, indicating that her parents may have passed on from this world from the Grimm that they just destroyed. "Oh... oh my god... I am so sorry."

"Everything okay?" Nora asks, but the Doctor then tells her what had happened by whispering it to her ear, and after haring the tragic incident that fell on this child she then told the Doctor, "Don't worry, I got this." and then she climbed up the tree and sat right next to the young girl,  
"Wooh, what a view up here. You can almost see the sunset here."

"... the sun sets over there..." the little girl then points behind her, which then makes Nora feel a bit disappointing but bounces back by saying,

"Well at least it's a good spot for a sun Rise? Hehe." but to this the young child just stays quiet, but Nora then tries to comfort her by telling a bit of her backstory, "Listen, I know it's hard to see the people you care about, getting taken away from you. I understand, it's happened to me too, me and a best friend of mine, our homes were burned, families ripped away from us, we were the only ones who survived. And through it all we had eachothers backs, me holding on to my bubbly personality, and my tall dark and serious friend being calm and tolerable of me and still be there when I need him." as this story goes on, the little girls looks up at Nora and tries to see what's her point?  
"Look, the point I'm trying to make here, is that, even though the world around you is crashing around you, even when you can't find your light, there is always that small piece of hope that guides us through at the end of the day." Nora smiles as she made the girl feel a bit better, "So, you wanna get outta this tree? Cause this branch is hurting my butt." and whit that, the little girl giggles and nods.

Once out of the tree the Doctor is standing there at the bottom waiting for them, and to this he asks,  
"All good?"

"Yeah, all good." Nora responds with a pat on the girl's head, the Doctor then smiles, "Good good, I'm glad you're alright. Now, we should get going, can't sat out here for too long, it'll be dark soon."

"I think a village is there, somewhere." the girl says as she points near a mountain range,

"Alrighty, let's go maybe someone can help you out Ms...?"

"Mama named me, Sellamanitacheta. But she just called me... Salem."

* * *

 **((Wow, it's been so long, too long. Sorry for the hold up everyone, I was dealing with some personal issues here and IRL. Broken friendships, faulty hopes, and just over all lies that I fell for in the past, but that's besides the point, I've given them a hope and a peace that I'm sure will make them feel better.  
But uh, Anyway, here is another chapter, again sorry for the lateness but I will be doing more chaptures soon along with _Vale's Elementary ,_ as I am refreshing my mind on this idea and Will be making more soon. And until then, in the same words as Stan Lee, "I proudly say, Excelsior!"))**


	14. Nora!

In a room, full of dirt collecting furniture there is a man who is dressed in black and red rummaging and searching around the entire place with no one in sight and what seems as if he was looking for one specific item it seems. As he rummaged through the place he heard faintly a noise that was only a few yards away.

But this alerted this burglar as he began to replace everything back in its place as if he was never there, and he accomplishes this by using Dust to his advantage as he spreads it across the whole room and controls each speck to do his bidding, and by the end end of it all he then sneaks out through the window in the back, seeming as though he was never even there to begin with.

But back to the Doctor, Nora, and Salem they then head to where this village was, as the sun was getting dimmed and the winds began to pick up as they head home, through this the Doctor noticed things have been oddly quiet since Salem revealed her name, almost as if it may forgo into the Future and people will learn of this name throughout the whole world, in a very creeping feeling, one that was not felt ever since...

"Hey Salem, do you think there will be food? Cause I'm starvin'." Nora says, causing the Doctor to not think about it for the moment,

"I think so, mama taught me how to cook and papa use to teach me how to grow food." young Salem says as she continues to hold Nora's hand this entire time,

"That's good cause I can't cook anything, okay no that's not true I've made cakes and pancakes And some candy too back in the 6th grade but got busted cause the teachers though it was 'Too Sweet' or something, and there was that one time where I always use to make spaghetti to thanks to a Cool Skeleton but that a WHOLE different story." Nora babbled as all three of them began to see the village near the mountain range,

"Ah, there it is, a little small village. I wonder if they got little pets, I love tiny pets." the Doctor said with a smile as they continued to move forward.

Finally they made it to the entrance of all these living establishments as it seemed to have very flushed out resources and looked to have very little color at all, but this wasn't the worst thing to see as the people who minded their own work started to take notice of the two new people who have arrived on the scene, and with little Salem no less.  
"ooh... a bit of a damped out place eh?" The Doctor says as he took a good long look around this place.

"What are they all looking at?" Nora wonders as all of the people stared at them funny and at an odd way, till the Doctor says,

"Us. Well, actually you cause you seem to be wearing Pink, and pink is a bit of a royal color around this time. What year is it? 217? 219? Oh well never mind that, Hello everyone don't mind us We're just here to get Salem here home, she's been through a lot and it's imperative that we need to get her to a relative, someone who can take care of her." but this made the people a bit more scares as they never encountered strangers out here in these lands, and much less so if they do not have horses,  
"... maybe they didn't hear me, Uh I am just here bring back This child to Wherever her Home might be." again no one answers, they all just stare down at the Doctor and Nora,  
"... My name is The Doctor, don't worry I'm a friend," he says with a smile, but just then a Thump was heard behind him, he turned around quickly only to find Nora being hit over the head with a piece of thick wood by one of the villagers, and before the Doctor could truly react to this he was tracked down and pinned and just like that, he was hit over the head with the wood as well. Rendering him unconscious.

Hours passed and the two woke up tied back to back to each other, well 1 and a half awake as Nora dozed and went back to sleep, not knowing who or what just happened and the Doctor with a splitting headache asks what had just happened? But Nora just replies with,  
"Ren... why do we have to go so early..? 5 more minutes..."

"Come on Nora wake up." he shakes his body as it's tied to her, but still nothing from her as she is a heavy sleeper. But the Doctor tried a different method he learned from his previous companions,  
"Oi Nora! Hurry up Your gonna miss breakfast! All the Pancakes will be gone!" And with an instant, she wakes up and snaps the ropes off the both of them and makes that SpongeBob caveman meme stance,

"DON'T EAT MAH CAKES!... ?... Wait where are we?" she asks as she looks around to see that they seem to be in some sort of building, or barn. And thanks to Nora's abnormal strength the Doctor was able to be free as well and with his sonic screwdriver he was able to scan the place that they were in,

"Seems the townsfolk here aren't fond of strangers."

"Pff yeah, it's Atlas 1416. The Dark ages." Nora states as she crosses her arms in a sleek and fashionable way,

"The what?"

"You know, the Dark ages." a silence fell upon the Doctor until Nora explained, "The time where Dust became a big thing until bad people used Dust to their advantage known as the Kilagwans and now that they are pillaging all across Remnant until they take over the world and kill anyone and everyone who tries to stop them from accomplishing their goal And now I just realize that I May have Need To Tell you that before... Whoops" she then tries to act all cutesy to the fact that she screwed the both of them over for not telling the Doctor on time,

"...How do you know all of this?" the Doctor asks in a bit of shock, but Nora just shrugs and does the (i dunno) sound "Right... Well, lets' just see what are we doing here then?" he then points his screwdriver to the door to open/scan it but unfortunately everything there was too primitive that he could not get anything to move or work,  
"Okay, time to do some hands-on work." he then tries to open the door by pushing but it felt as if something was in the way, like a bolder or a crate and he simply can't get it to open,

"um, doc."

"not now Nora, I got this!"

"Doc."

"Just a little elbow grease nothing to worry about"

"Hey, Doctor!"

"Oh, What? What is It!?" he says, but Nora just walked up to him and 'Pulled' the doors open to see the way out, "Oh... I knew that I was just testing you." but to the look on Nora's face she had an eyebrow raised,  
"... Right! Well, come on then." he responds after a brief pause of awkward demeanor.

Once they have got out of this barn looking place they discovered that it wasn't a sort of barn but rather a sort of storage to keep items like food and supplies, the Doctor suspected this by seeing how they seem to be near a real barn with animals going in and a few crates of supplies were nearby,  
"Where do ya reckon we are Doc?" Nora said with a western accent as it does seem as if they were in the mid-west,

"Don't know, but I think we should stay hidden for now." the Doctor says as he picks up a nearby blanket on one of the crates and hands it to Nora,

"Why? We can take em'," she says as she takes the cloth and begins to imitates a flexing pose, but the Doctor continues,

"We can but what they did was out of fear and instinct and we can't fault them for that. They are just people, slightly primitive people," he says as he pats himself looking for his Screwdriver, "And as such we need to keep our distance and make sure we don't mess with this sort of timeline."

"What about Salem? Is she gonna be alright?" she says with a bit of worry, but to the Doctor's response he takes out his Screwdriver and assures her,

"This is her time, her home. I'm sure she'll be alright." Nora then sighed with a bit of relief until the Doctor says, "On the other hand the TARDIS doesn't take us anywhere I didn't want to go unless it's important."

"Important how?"

"Well. Anything that can threaten the whole of the universe... or just the planet."

"Oh, that's reassuring."

"Eh, not my first time doing this."

"Pff yeah, we saw you save a whole planet of robots, I think I know what to expect."

"Oh believe me Nora, when you're with me nothing in this whole universe will make you expect anything, it's all a surprise. Come on, let's see where they've taken little Salem." and with that being said, both he and Nora set off into the nearby woods right at the side of the town, where in that direction awaits the mountain side.

During a travel to the mountain back in the sight of where the house of little Salem, the shadowy figure that was there earlier looks around the house for one last time as if he was in a haste to look for whatever was so important in this particular house, as he scuffled around the whole place this person heard a squeak in the floorboard, just one of them and to this certainty this figure began to rip through the floor in search of whatever is important until finally what was down there was a foreign object from the stars, not of this world and most likely not for any benefits to Remnant.

Back with Nora and the Doctor they arrived at where they suspected was little Salem and possibly where her home is as well, but by the time they had got there they could see that they people are afraid, but what could it be? The Grimm? The Kilagwans? This gave wonder to the Doctor's ears as he signals Nora who was putting branches on her head to make herself look like a moose, for some reason, to follow him as he wanted to see why would these people be afraid of every little thing around them, but before the Doctor could hear what they are saying a rustle in the bushes was heard and he looked back quickly to see what it was, but what he found was that Nora was gone, where could she have gone to? Did something take her? This made the Doctor nervous and proceeded to look for Nora by calling her out by name, but not too loud as he still didn't want to be spotted and be known to have escaped.

He looked around already be in a horrid state of fear he calls Nora over and over until he hears a weird growling sound coming from the trees, he walks over to these trees to see what is making that sound, as he readies his Screwdriver to whatever monster he might come across a fast blur of Pink pounces on him right where the noise came from, it was Nora with a make-shift bark tree mask, this spooked the Doctor for a while but then came to a relieved sigh seeing it was Nora doing her shenanigans,  
"BooRah! I Am The Tree Keeper! To Pass my Home You Must Face me In a Challenge!" Nora says in a sort of old lady, mixed with witch voice, but the Doctor just gets up, dusted himself off and tells Nora,

"Come off it Nora, no time to be fooling around at the moment, we need to find Salem she might be in some danger."

"Oh, sorry." Nora's body language then shows a sign of sadness with the weird mask thing still on her face, "But do you think she might like this? It's kinda cool, right? Made it myself." she bounces back,

"I'm sure she'll like it, now please let's just find her."

"Oki-day!" she then salutes and then she takes the mask off and puts it in a safe place.

As they progressed on they then came across some more townsfolk working on what appears to be a sort of windmill but much shorter and the wind blades seemed too fat to be able to pick up any speed, but as it seems to absurd the Doctor did recognize from somewhere, but he wasn't sure were. This thought was broken as one of the people spotted them out of their imprisonment and the whole place started to freak out, and instead of trying to catch Nora and the Doctor again they stayed away, they kept their distance and went back to their homes to a safe haven, this confused the both of them as they have no idea what the heck was going on, but as they looked at each other they both heard a cry for help, it was Salem's voice and they both rushed to where that cry for help came from they both stopped and saw that a man with a large cloak stood in front of little Salem in a protective position as a large beast stood in front of them both, it was a Manticore! A Lion type Grimm that stood 30 feet tall and had razor-like fangs, the Doctor saw this and said,  
"Salem!" the little girl heard her name and turned around to see them both and reached out to them for help, but for some unexplained reason the Manticore only focused on Salem and when she reached out her hand to them it focused on them too, and so it runs and attacks them.

"hey, doc. that's a, that's a pretty big cat... RUUUUUN!" Nora said with at first with a nonbinary emotion on her face like Blake but as it grew closer she changed her expression to a fear, and they both ran like crazy as there is No Way they could take on something like that since they've never seen anything like that, but this is where that cloaked man comes into play, after grabbing little Salem and taking her out of harms way this man then runs with high speeds to this Grimm and climbs up its leg, grab hold of its tail, and launches himself up on this thing's back and as he runs along the spine of this thing he stops and pulls out a Dust crystal and uses it to stab this thing in a separating joint of it spine, this may seem to do noting at first but as this man pulls out another Dust crystal he jumps and launches it to the same place as the one he just put, causing it to explode and splitting this monstrous beast in half.

* * *

 **(OH GOD! So sorry for the absence, my internet went out for a while and had to use mt phone's data to type what I had left to this thing. Yeah. Sorry about that, but hey look, a chapter, *yaaay* well anyway I should get back to writing more cause I got an ass-load of time since I haven't got accepted into any Job this whole goddamn time I might as well blow off my time writing the ideas of this whole story. So see you soon most likely. Bye-Bee)**


	15. the IQ test

After the whole Fiasco of this large Grimm who charged with carnage on it's back and blew it's internal structure all over the whole town, the Doctor who heard this explosion stopped and looked back and saw a few body parts flying all over the place and already evaporating as they land on the surface of Remnant, but as for Nora she continued to run and not looking back as she assumed that this large beast was still after them.

When all's well and done this mystery man proceeded to go back where Salem was to see if she was alright but this grew some curiosity to the Doctor's back as he went back as well to see Salem, but not to see if Salem was injured or anything but because the Doctor saw something when Salem reached out to them, something that could be dangerous if they were to get a hold of that, so he dashed to the place where they were but as he turned a corner to see them standing there facing each other, he didn't quite hear what they said but either way the Doctor still needed to intervein since he is like that.

"I hope I don't intrude by coming so sudden, but I'm here to see if the little munchkin here isn't hurt," he says with a smile as he makes a funny, Salem looks up and smiles that the Doctor is here,

"Doctor man, you are okay. How did you escape?" and so the Doctor tells her,

"A bit of help from Nora, kind of bumpy but all's fun when you got a personality like her's. But enough about me, let's see about you." he then takes out his Sonic device and scans her body for any abnormalities, but this became interrupted as the cloaked man who was standing right next to Salem snatches the device from the Doctor's hand and sees if it's a weapon,  
"oi, watch it. That's a very sensitive device." the Doctor tells him, then finally he sees that it is harmless and gives it back by tossing it to him, "woah, thanks. Now back to the important matter at hand, who are you, what's your motive and why are you here?" the man then just looks at him with a non-viable expression,  
"Hello, anyone there? Am I talking to an android or an actual human being?... or something else?" he says as he steps closer to this mystery man, but as he was a bit too close to this person who the Doctor knew Nothing about a loud crash came from the other side of the building with that the Doctor turned around and ran to see what's with all the commotion and grabbed Salem's little hand to see what had happen.

Once there the Doctor found that that loud crash was just Nora, who ran and crashed into a Melon Cart, a bit unexpected but still was much like Nora since she was eating said Melon what was smashed,  
"Oh, Hey Doc!" Nora greeted as she was stuffing her face with the sweet taste of rounded fruit,

"Oh come off it Nora, you're gonna get yourself stained." the Doctor responds with a bit of annoyance to it as he doesn't like messy things too much, but it made little Salem giggle so it wasn't too bad for this case, as he helped Nora get up on her feet and gave her his handkerchief to wipe herself the Doctor asked as to where had she gone all this time?

"Eh went around the Mountain a few times. Wasn't taking ANY chances on looking back." she said as she flicked off a melon seed,

"What? Wait hold on, hold on. You went around That mountain in less than a few minutes?"

"Yeah?"

"How? You must've been going 307 miles per hour, that's almost impossible."

"Legwork! You don't really think I don't maintain this physic without work do ya? I wanna Keep these hot legs!" she states as she poses for him, but the Doctor just laughs a little as he raises an eyebrow indicating that she's being silly on her 'Hot legs' (because honestly he's seen better)

"Right well, anyway I suppose a question is in order Mr.-" the Doctor then turns around to talk to 'tall-dark-and-brood' upon who he is and where did he come from, but he was gone, nowhere to be seen.  
"-where did he go?"

"Who?" Nora asked

"Big man, with a weird and overly hauntingly large coat covering him. Bit scary... Tell'em Sal." he pats Salem as a gesture to back the Doctor up, then she just looks at Nora and confirmed it by nodding a yes to her,

"Oh. Would like to meet him."

"Yes, I suppose. But aside from that, we have a mystery to solve, one of which being why this town has gone empty? I mean look around, the whole town shook as that mammoth ran through this place and no one seemed to care whether it was here or not, why?" the Doctor then paused as he looked at the both of them,  
"Because no one's home."

"where did they go?" little Salem said in wonder of this situation as well,

"Now you've got your nose in the right place." he then boops the little girl's nose as he said that then, with a quick turn and a flick of the wrist he takes out his Sonic Screwdriver and begins to scan the whole area for any sort trail of particulate that may have been left behind until a beeping has caught by the Sonic Waves and into the system,  
"Ah, I've got something." and with a leading walk he and two young females carry off to see where have all the people gone?

A few moments of following the increasing beeps of the Sonic Device and the growing light from the emitter they seem to be getting close but by the direction of where they were going it seems that it's coming from the mountain itself, but not Inside per-say but rather underground, but this was odd, there were no signs of entry to the underground, no caves, no tunnels, certainly no tools in this era to go through solid rock, but with this the suspicion grew more and more focused to the Doctor as the Sonic Screwdriver's scanner became wilder as it came close to the source.

"Ah, we're almost there." the Doctor tells them as little Salem rides on the shoulders of Nora along the way,

"Soooo... what are we looking for?" Nora says as they approach they're destination,

"Some sort of, pathway or secret doorway, anything that leads us to the source we're looking for anything that will help solve this mystery."

"Like a clue?" little Salem says,

"Yes a clue." the Doctor says as he continues to scans the mountainside for anything, flicking the Sonic up and down left and right, but nothing.

Later as Nora got a little tired she then took little Salem off of her shoulders and placed her on a flat bedrock and sat down right next to her,

"Ah! So Boooooored!" Nora whines as she is leaning back on the large rock,

"We are saving people Nora, it doesn't have to be always fun."

"But that's What Fun is! It's saving people through Adventures!"

"Yeah, but not All the time. There are times where you have to use the mind to figure things out."

"I though that if you Punch things hard enough it'll solve all your problems."

"Who taught you that?"

"Yang. Although then again, she was having a hard time in that I.Q. test we were given..."

"What's an 'I.Q. test'?" Salem says in a bit confusion,

"Just a test, a psychological measure of a person's intelligence quotient. The I.Q. is a theoretical construct used by psychologists within standardized tests as a means of describing one's intelligence level.." the Doctor answers in a very formal way possible,

"Yeah that... I got a hundred on mine!" Nora smiles as she was proud that her I.Q. test result was '100'

"That would explain a few things." the Doctor mumbled to himself. Soon after the Sonic Screwdriver made a long buzzing noise as if it had found something, just between the branches of a shrub and in a small crack,  
"Okay, here we go Now we're getting somewhere." the Doctor then brushes back the shrub and checks out what's so significant about this area? He then gave a slight tap to the rock but nothing happened, so instead he uses his Sonic to scan any difference in this rock, but just as he points the emitter at it a click and the turning of cogs and wheels was heard and start turning, with the rumbling of this the slab of rock that the two females were sitting on began to sink in on itself and thanks to Nora she got little Salem off of it just as she herself go off.

"Woah." Nora yelped as the unexpected mechanism had made them jump,

"Haha! This is Brilliant!" the Doctor said with a smile, "A secret pathway made with simple machinery from Long ago. This is exciting!" after finishing that sentence the rock finally stopped in the form of an entryway for whoever made this,

"What is that?" little Salem asks,

"That little Salem, is the answer to what we seek." the Doctor tells the young girl before talking in there with invigorating motivation.  
"Well don't just stand there, danger awaits us!" he says as both Nora and Salem held hands and decided to walk into the unknown cave.

* * *

 _ **(**_ **Okay, no more backtracks. My inspiration was gone before but now thanks to some theory videos on Volume 4 and some Doctor Who rewatchings, I think I'm good for this week... I'm pretty sure... ANYWAY, hope you like this chapter sorry took so long, had bad memories about this Website for a while but I'm grown to accept it so Yeah, All good here. See Y'all in the next Chapter!)**


	16. Meet the StarKross

Down into the deep caverns of this secret entrance lies the untempered skim of unknown, radiating in the darkness, luckily the Doctor used his Screwdriver to light the way down. As they went down the stairs the could see and hear a light coming from the deeper part of this cave, but the more they progresses the more they could see along the walls that the rock started to form a metal texture as they came close to the light, and a bumping noise could be heard almost like a heartbeat, and as the three came close to the end the once rocky texture of the walls now disappeared and a cold metal room took up the whole place,  
"This can't be... I thought they were lost in time forever." the Doctor says to himself when the Sonic Screwdriver began buzzing a long steady scan, and the changes of colors took place as an indication that it has identified the species that has harbored the planet.

"Who's lost?" Nora asked,

"A race that was gone back in my days of old." he tells her in a bit of an ominous tone.

"Which is?"

"The StarKross empire." and with that being said the Doctor ran towards the end of the cavern and sees if he was right, with Little Salem and Nora coming behind them.

Once they have arrived the Doctor just stood there with an interested look on his face, as all the fleets and ships have been hiding under a rock all this time, and in a scale of what seems to be 50,000 Kross soldiers and about a few hundred ships awaiting for some sort of invasion plan the Doctor knew this won't be too bad, so like him being the Doctor he stepped out of the shadows and announces himself to this root of scavengers.  
"All the Time of all of the Multiverse you Lot, had to pick a rock to hide under!" and once that was declared the fleet then stopped what they were doing and everything went dead silent, all of these rocky oil-based creatures looked intensely at the Doctor and Just the Doctor alone since Nora and Little Salem stayed hidden knowing better not to be spotted for Salem's sake,  
"So what kind of plans and advancements have we got going on over here?" the Doctor stalled around but all of these creatures began and stood in arms as their weapons readied and pointed at the Time-Lord,

"How Dare You Show Your Face Around Us Again!" a gruff, scraggly voice said behind the army, "Being lost since the War, and yet you come back to try and finish us off?" the voice in which was perturbing from the back grew closer as it comes to the front to face the Doctor.

"It's been too long." the Doctor starts as the figure revealed himself to be a larger more fairly dressed Creature, with a black oil-like cape hanging behind him and a spiked helmet on his head, "Lord Krimka-ah, supreme commander of the StarKross fleet. Or at least, what's left of it."

"Why have you Returned Doctor? Was the War not enough for you?"

"I'm only here because of the people you've taken, now where are they?" he demands,

"Our fuel doesn't concern You." Krimka-ah growls at the Doctor,

"It does if they are innocent people who have just learned how to defend themselves!"

"They Are Primitive!"

"They're under My Protection!" he shouts at Commander but to his response, he tries to hiss and growl to intimidate the Doctor, but the Doctor stood his ground and looked at this Alien dead in the eye without even flinching one bit,

"This is not your world." Lord Krimka-ah said after trying to scare off the Doctor,

"Neither is yours. But I can help you get back to your world, your home."

"Our world was destroyed, during the days of the Time-War."

"I know, I wasn't there to save it, I'm sorry." the Doctor's tone changes to sentiment as he knows that the Time-War had kept him away from the rest of the Universe, not saving a single soul. "But I'm here now, so let me help you. All of you."

"Your people, they burned, did they not?" he says as this silenced the Doctor for a moment and then he looks up and says to him,

"Yes." in a very convoluted tone,

"Because of you."

"... yeah."

"So why should we trust You?"

"Because I'm the Man who brought my people Back from the Dead! The Man who Saved Gallifrey!" the Doctor expresses his victory by shouting and throwing his fists in the air, "So you bet, I can lead you to a brand new world, a world with rich in vegetation and untouched lands a Fresh start."

"Go with You!? The Destroyer Of Worlds? You Think Us Foolish? Davros Has Shown Us what You Have become! No Longer Will We Fall from A Time-Lord Again!" Krimka-Ah then holds a weapon up high about to charge and kill the Doctor, but right at the last second a large hurdling rock flies out of nowhere and knocks the commander away, the Doctor then turned around to see when it had come from and was a bit relieved that Nora had come in to save him, but was horrified when her revealing herself had made little Salem exposed to the rest of the StarKross fleet in which made them all prep themselves up for battle,

"Nora! No no! What've you done!?" the Doctor says as the rest of the fleet began to arm themselves with guns and lances to slay them,

"Uh, I saved you? Besides, I was getting bored." Nora said with a slight nose rub of confidence,

"And what about Salem?" the Doctor asked which made Nora say,

"...Oops." as she turned around and grabbed her and took her up and out of the Underground, with the Doctor following her back out as well as the rest of the army began the chase to get them, but this doesn't mean that the Doctor doesn't have a trip up his sleeve, because as soon as he got a good distance from the army he quickly used his Sonic Screwdriver to crumble a part of the wall to trap most of the fleet but it won't hold for long as this species is impeccably strong can smash through the wall of rubble in a few minutes.

Once out of the hole in the ground the Doctor and Nora waiting outside for a minute as come up with a plan to save the people who are down there,  
"Okay, how do we get in there again? I'm open to suggestions." the Doctor asks both Nora and Little Salem,

"Oh I know! We break Their Legs!" Nora tells them as she cracks her knuckles at the thought of that,

"What good would that do?"

"Well, it'll certainly make Me feel better."

"Come on think! What would we use to beat all of them and save the town?" the Doctor states as his index and middle fingers as held up and pressed on his head as he was thinking intensely to what to do next, then with a spoke out thought Nora asked the Doctor,

"What about the TARDIS?" to which he responds,

"No, the TARDIS is the most powerful thing in the Universe, if I ever lost it the entire Universe could be destroyed, that's why I never take it into battle." The Doctor then paces back and forth a bit until it comes to mind an intranet plan that 'Should' work,  
"Wait, I got it. Oh It's So Simple!"

"What?" both Salem and Nora asked,

"It's all around us! And Most of this fleet is Oil-Based!"

"What is?" Nora asked in a very confused tone,

"Heat! But we need an extraordinary amount of it, but where?"

"Dust can generate Fire." Nora let him know and with this it brought a right attention to the Doctor to which he asks,

"Really? How- Nevermind, the point is where can I find this sort of Dust?" he twirls around as he searches around his area, but as he turned back to the two little Salem spoke out and told the Doctor where can he find such thing,

"My papa use to work in the mining caverns, it's where most powerful Dust is."

"Okay good, good, yes. How far away is that?" he asks urgently as time was being to be short.

"It's just behind the mountain." she said with an innocence behind her eyes, so the Doctor turned to see that it is at least a half hour walk from there possibly longer if it is down a cavern, so he turn and says to his companion,

"Nora I'm going to get the Dust, stay here and keep Salem safe until I return."

"Shouldn't I go? I am faster and more experienced then you."

"No, your right about being experienced then I am, which is why with your brute strength you need to protect this girl if ever the case of the StarKross breaking out early."

"What about you? You sure you can get there on time?"

"I'm not sure, but if I do and when it's successful, We will make sure they go back out there never to come back to this place again you got that?" the Doctor says intensely as the ground feels as if it's about to crumble by the fleet trapped underground still,

"Okay well... Leave it to me." Nora says as she makes a bit of a salute to the Doctor,

"Great, I'll be back soon and remember when things get to hastefully just try and find me or the TARDIS and all will be fine." he instructs her as he dashes to the canyon to fin this dust, and with Nora and Salem there together who knows what will happen.

* * *

 _ **(( *facepalm* ... no comment on my part... i took to long...))**_


	17. Cataclysm (pt 1)

As the footsteps carried the Doctor to his destination he could hear the loud banging and crushing of rocks surging from the ground beneath him, the fleet was getting ready for whatever they had planned for this planet it became clear that they are not going to leave this place so the Doctor has no choice but to drive them out or contain them in some way shape or form.

As he drew closer to the canyon in which the Dust was held he came up with the plan to render the whole fleet into a state of unconsciousness, or at least in some form of that will not harm anyone.

Back with Nora she had come up with a defensive maneuver that will keep Salem safe from these creatures, she also have to remember that these things are Not Grimm so she will have to try her best not to kill anyone in the process of combat, and by this she looked around to see what can she use to create a weapon that is similar to her own since she didn't bring it with her, luckily she found the needed items to forge her make shift weapon by using simply a large metal pipe that was near by and crushing it in a large rock making a primitive but effective hammer.  
"Hah, this'll do nicely." she says as she weighs her weapon in her hands.

"What is that?" little Salem asks as she looks at Nora assemble her battle armory,

"This? It's my hammer, I use it smash things. (sometimes people and other stuff)"

"That doesn't seem controlled..."

"Of course not, It's a Hammer, and I Smash things with it."

"Doesn't that get dangerous?" she asks worryingly

"Nah It's Fine~" Nora says while petting her carnage creating tool, and little Salem ever so slightly steps back a bit as she see the bit of craziness in Nora's eyes.

A few moments later a loud thump and rumbling was heard from where the Fleet was buried and with this in mind Nora grabbed a hold of her make shift weapon and prepared for what was to come of this,  
"You better hurry Doc."

Back with the Doctor he was sliding down a steep ledge he found that helped him to get down into the caverns faster, and once at the bottom he came across an empty cart that had seemed to be pulled from a man-made cave, most likely a mining field to harvest Dust, and to the Doctor's notion he took out his Sonic Screwdriver to light the way and see if he could find what he needs to blow away the StarKross, but to the Doctor's surprise there was nothing inside.

"Hmh, nothing here. But she said it should here, I better do a quick scan." the Doctor says with hast as the clock was ticking, every moment growing closer and closer to a possible annihilation,

"Come on, where is it?" he continues to scan the place for more as the immediate struggle became more presented, "Aah! Where are you!" he then slams his fist into the side of the wall in the cave he has just entered, but something occurred once he made physical contact to the dug mine, it was glowing a bright luminescent red, this of course caused his Sonic Screwdriver to pick up the signal of Dust but it was very faint but it was all The Doctor needed to make a connection and realized this and immediately made and astounding conclusion to what is happening,

"I see, a bio-chemistry connection to a controlled complex organism cause the Dust to act as a conducting agent to one's own neurological signal of aggression. And if that's the case, then anger would charge up enough residual energy to combust on impact." he then turned his Sonic Screwdriver to it's Red setting and points it to his head to enhance the signal from the Doctor's brain and his anger he was cooking up,

"Okay, Anger is What You Need, then the Memories of the ones I have lost would be enough... aaaAAAAAH!" he screams as he was able to focus all of his bad experiences in the past and how he fails time and time again, and the whole cave glows a bright neon red, so bright to be viable though the rock/dirt walls, and with a swift motion he was able to punch his way into the wall and yank out a large chunk of Crystal Dust to be use in calvary.

"Aah... Ah Lovely! That hurt but all's well and done, Hang on Nora I'm coming for both of ya!" he shouts as he runs and crawls back out the way he came, climbing up from the ground as fast as he possibly can.

Over where Nora and little Salem was they could hear the thundering army right behind the rock wall they made, as the voices form the other side begin to chant with might 'For the Empire!' while breaking through, this frightened Salem as she hid behind Nora as the pounding of the StarKross grows louder and louder and Nora stands there with readying her weapon.  
"Doc, hurry." she says as the sound became more intense.

"Will he be back soon?" little Salem asks with worry in her eyes, but Nora comforts her by saying.

"Of course, he won't just abandon us on the spot I'm sure he's got a plan."

"Really?"

"Pff- yeah." and just off that comment a much louder crash just spontaneously emitted from the blocked pathway and then suddenly silenced, with and unwavering though of nervousness Nora decided to see what was the hold up? So she slowly but carefully walked up the the sight of this unexpected change but as she drew closer with her weapon ready to be drawn a slight crumbling was heard from the other side of the rock wall, although Nora did not know what it could be that's causing it she did know that it could not be good as the ground began to vibrate uncontrollably as Nora had to run and move little Salem out of the way from whatever was making that intense vibration.

"We gotta go! Come on little Sally!" As Nora grabbed and swooped Salem away from what dangers was coming form the mountain itself she made sure that Salem did not see what was behind them, but this was unavoidable as a large explosion occurred causing a shock-wave to push forward the two females at which they fell as a result.

Following the perspective of the Doctor he too was pushed away from this shock-wave but unlike Nora and Salem he was able to see what created that explosion, it was a large air-craft but strangely modified into what appeared to be having legs

"What the- Oh no this is not good." he says to himself as he got up and rushed back to where Nora and Salem most likely be heading, to the TARDIS.

* * *

 _ **((Next Chapter coming Right up!))**_


	18. SetBack

_**((Okay, as of this moment I cannot post anything Doctor Who/RWBY related since my work of school and the project I am building is soaking up most of my time and I just wanna get this message out there to the people who wanna know what's taking so long for another chapter?**_

 _ **Well As far as I can tell you all who care to know, Ideas tend to run out so much that it's hard to come up with a concept without taking the ideas of other people.**_  
 _ **You see to me it's just seems lazy work if I do that so what I wanna do is this, I am going to need 2 other co-writers to make more of a story and get more chapters out there in the future.**_

 _ **so if anyone would be interested in doing something like that I am open for a sort of "interviews" to see who can I be compatible with while writing this story.**_

 _ **So, that will be all and have a good day.))**_


	19. Cataclysm (pt 2)

The daze of the shock became difficult to focus as Salem tried to look around to see where Nora was in this full sea of sering smoke and clouds of dust in the air, so she called out to Nora in her search of this devastation,

"Nora? Nora! Where are you?" her cries echoed out the whole way, but right above Salem was a seeming mechanical leg the outreached over her as the entire ship above walks and causes large collateral damage all around.

Large chunks of rock and soils then started to gravitate towards the tips of the legs suggesting that the ship still retained anti-gravitational properties allowing something impossible as this to move, but this was of no interest to her as she desperately searches for her protector Nora, looking all around to see if could her while also calling out her name.

moments of searching Salem heard was seemed like footsteps but not singles out footsteps but a whole army charging at once into her general direction, and with this the little girl turned to see what is was and sure enough it was the StarKross aiming directly towards her, fear then began to beat into her heart as she could not move out of the way, her legs seem to have stopped in place and as they drew in more and more closer this little girl couldn't help but cry a little hoping for a savior to come in, and there was as Nora began to boom shock her way into the fight.

Salem gasp as she came out from behind her in such impressive speeds, as her hammer swings and sends some of the soldiers flying up into the air she sticks the landing in the middle of the army and says with a surprisingly fear-inducing state to her foes,

"Hehehe... You're all screwed~."

At which the response form the army was in confusion as they did not know what she meant by that, but this thought process was broken as Nora made a seismic quake as she slams her hammer down onto the ground creating a small creator in the ground in an indication of Nora charging and proceeding to 'Smash'

Over with the Doctor as he gets up from the daze and hazy from the explosion he found himself still rushing towards the TARDIS as he still suspects that Nora and Salem got there on time.

"*huff huff* Alright, they must be there already just a few more feet and I'll get them to somewhere safe," he says to himself as he's running and hoping for the worst not to be bestowed upon the two girl he was able to reach to the TARDIS on time, merely a couple of feet away from it, he tried his best to reach it on time but something had tripped the Doctor, something caught him and tied his legs together and set him on the ground.

"Ah! What-!?" he looks up and could see this man holding what appears to be some sort of spear, but the entirety of this spear is comprised of a pure metal of sorts and although it may seem to be thin and lightweight looks can be deceiving.

" _Mach'a Ukulan'e! Huga! Mach'a!?_ " this man speaks in a sort of native tongue that the TARDIS doesn't seem to be translating, this concerns the Doctor as this never happens.

" _Kule'Wa! Echi'o kulame techa'ou seck shikana uskale?_ " this man speaks in a way where his stance changes depending on his tone or mood,

"Oh... this is magnificent." The Doctor says with delighted but yet still concerned as he is still unable to understand,

"Utele, macko 'va zuma toga." one of the men there spoke out as though he said something to halt any sort of hostile incursion that might abrupt from the leader,

"Usi Kato, e'kamito zatu kamo. oh ke."

"Okay can I just say something?" the Doctor said as he's already on his knees and hands mildly up in the air, "You probably don't understand me, or better yet don't care much to as apparent to the big guy next to me holding a spear to my throat, but if I could make a point on deduction here in this moment that there must be some sort of misunderstanding as I see by your, what I can guess is your argument on whether or not you should let me live, a by the emblem on you guy's shoulder pads you all must be some sort of, Protectors of this place. But in secret? ...No, a lost civilization Oh this day gets more better by the minute." The Doctor begins to ramble as he slowly stands up-right, but the tribe caught on quickly and pointed their weapons to the Doctor's head to which the Doctor stops and says,

"Woah! Okay, okay a little jumpy I get it. A stranger like me? Doing in a place that is sacred, and outsider for sure and your right I don't belong here, in fact I come from a very far away place like Really far." The Doctor tries to keep everything calm and widely as his companion is out there with no protection from whatever it is that is causing all of this.

"Ucha ma'ha echu moteh!" said one of these tribe fellows,

"Oh uh, yes. I'm the Doctor and and here to stop... that." he then points to where the large cloud of smoke is just barely rising over the mountains and a sort of storm is being conger up from it.  
"Beyond that, is where the end of the world is arising. And I have to stop it. So let me." following up from this the rest of the people looked at each other, not knowing what he said but seem to understand what he might be saying.

Back with Nora and Salem, the little girl is hiding behind a large bolder as she sees her guardian smashing and taring her enemies to bits as the machine grew in closer to her home village with every step this large mammoth of the crawling ship seem to be causing small isolated series of earthquakes, one of them of which cause the ground to crack open right next to little Salem.  
Due to the ground shaking it is apparent that she fell on her side right next to this small crack where she can see what was inside, and what she saw illuminated her with wonderment as a bubbling black liquid seem to be extruding from this opening very slowly as if it was bleeding, Salem looked right into the deep dark liquid in a strange trance like stage, ignoring everything around her as she reached forth to touch this mystery goo.

With only inches away from the tips of her finger she reaches closer and closer but then suddenly stopped when a loud _FAFOOM_ was heard from where Nora was, "Is That All You Got!" Nora shouts as she stands over a small pile of bodies she made like a maniac, with this image the fleet start to become a bit nervous and took a few steps back but their weapons still pointed right at her.  
"Heh, didn't think so." she smirks as she readies what's left of the weapon, but just before she decides to tear in more hoards of these soldiers the ground made another centered earthquake, but this seemed bigger that the others that occurred as if it did not come from the crawling ship across from them but before anyone has time to react to the situation a menacing crack under Remnant they stood on suddenly dispersed with the black oil that showed up next to Salem, and from that it started to eat the fleet.

It would slash on them one by one and harden to a tar-like state as it consume them completely and leave no trace of any sort of life whatsoever, to this Nora got both freaked and grossed out as this was a bit distasteful even to her standards so she made a reasonable choice and get the Dust outta dodge but not before locating and taking young Salem out of there to safety.

As they both raced out of that death trap they head onto the village where Grimm had already started to show up and destroy most of what remains as they tore through houses and smashed through walls, but this fear factor just make more and more Grimm to come sprawling out of the shadows,

"Oh man, this doesn't look too good. Where the heck are you Doc?" Nora says holding Salem with one arm as to not have her see the horrific nature of this world, she then runs over to where she assumes the TARDIS is located but is disjointed by all the fire, smoke, and loud thundering movement from the machine whom which is already reaching the village but only barely as nearly half of the entire ship is covered in this Tar substance, eating away at this material.

"Nora..." Salem spoke, "I wanna go home..."

"I know, but right now we need to get you outta here. Just as soon as the other half of the 'We' shows up and get us outta here." Nora assured her, but by under her breath she udders _"where are you doc?"_ after she she said this the ship that was once crawling suddenly collapsed unto the ground as the rest of the black oil ate through most of this ship.

* * *

 _ **((Okay, I'm gonna level with all of you upon why I haven't posted in a long time. You see back in Sep. 2017 I was originally gonna make a comeback to this place for the heck of it, cause I wanted to have a throwback and fulfill my promise about last time with writers and all that... but on that same month, tragedy occurred in my life, a friend of mine recently passed away after graduating with me. And because of that I have been just depressed and on occasion slightly suicidal from time to time, and it really got to me to the point where I wrecked friendships with the people in my personal life and have become distant, but through the devastation of these events I was able to find a shred of light and hope and tended to it like a plant or a small tree until it has grown enough to regain confidence within myself and to those around me.**_  
 _ **I may not be the same person as I was before, but I promise you that I will try and be better for not only here but also to other corners of social media and obviously personal. So Fret Not! Dear followers, I will make it my business to elude you with these stories, so until then Rock on & Rock out!))**_


End file.
